Oh, Wicked Night
by fashionista1988
Summary: Elena escapes Mystic Falls with Caroline for some fun & frivolity. Of course Damon follows her. Sexy times ensue & Stefan finds out. What happens to our favourite pair when all hell breaks loose from their choices? AUish, M, dark themes, Smut, language
1. Oh, hallowed Night

_Elena escapes Mystic Falls with Caroline for some fun & frivolity and Damon follows her. Sexy times ensue and Stefan finds out. What happens to our favourite pair when all hell breaks loose from their choices?_

_Enjoy_

* * *

><p>As they walked into the club the music was pumping, it was it's own entity, it spoke, it moved through the bodies that were packed into the room. Elena smelt the sweat and felt the heat of everyone dancing, writhing against their partners in a way that was primal and aggressive.<p>

She liked it, no she loved it. This was her release. She dismissed Caroline who was eye fucking the boy in the booth near them. Caroline was more than happy to leave to see if she could get to know the stranger.

Elena worked her way to the centre of the dance floor. She wanted to have a good time, she was sick of fighting for her life, sick of the constant struggle that is the life of Elena Gilbert. She wanted to forget for one night so that's why she suggested to Caroline to head out of town for a while.

Of course Stefan disagreed. He didn't want her getting caught up in another drama or something to go supernaturally wrong in Mystic Falls while she was gone. But if she didn't leave than she would actually go insane. Yes this had been a good descion, even if Stefan wasn't happy with it – they had a difference of opinion. They were drifting apart lately – everything happening with Klaus and breaking the curse had sucked life from the both of them. She had to stop thinking.

She let the beat take her, she swung her hips and gyrated, she flung her hair, she touched her body as she danced, she knew the people around her where admiring her small frame going wild. Tonight she didn't care – this was quite out of her character to go this wild. She assumed it was from all the pressure on her life, on her friend's lives. But she let the rhythm lead her.

The music played…

"_When the dark of the night_

_Comes around, that's the time_

_That the animal comes alive_

_Looking for something wild_"

* * *

><p>He was sitting at the bar watching the throngs of slutty females walk in with their friends, he rolled his eyes. He was so over this scene, doing it for some 100 years or so made it really <em>boring<em>. He was waiting for her, He had followed her and he knew she would be here soon. He ordered another drink from the bar and took a long drink, savouring the burn of alcholol.

She entered the room and his body froze as she strutted in on 5 inch pumps. He noticed her scent first then he took in what she was wearing. He had never seen her in high heels before and she took his breath away. He wanted to kiss and lick up her legs and not stop there. She found a spot on the dance floor and began to move as he watched her from the bar, she was dancing with reckless abandon and he fucking loved it. He had never seen Elena lose herself – she was always calm, self controlled. This was a different side of Elena. He didn't know why he followed her tonight, but he was certainly glad he did. She had told Stefan she was going on a break – he was worried, blah blah blah typical Stefan. Elena can handle herself.

He took another swig of his drink looking at the way she was dancing he knew she could handle herself. He was mesmerized, she was looking at no one in particular yet her eyes leaked desire and lust, one arm in the air, one running up and down her torso as she tipped her head back and sang the words to the song.

_'Kiss me k-k-kiss me_

_Infect me with your lovin; fill me with your poison_

_Take me t-t-take me, wanna be your victim ready for abduction_

_Your alien your touch is so foreign its super natural extraterrestrial_"

She was absolutely beautiful, her inhibitions dropping and her heart was pounding from excitement and the thrill of letting lose. His bloodlust was barely stated from his previous feeding it began to rage watching her writhe on the dance floor, he wanted her, & with a smirk he thought "Damn Stefan".

He finished his drink, He was going to take what he wanted... Elena

* * *

><p>She felt eyes watching her, they weren't just anyone's eyes. They pierced her skin. Her breathing hitched and her heart sped up. Who was watching her; she slowed her dancing to catch her breath.<p>

"Hello Elena," His breath blew across the skin of her neck from behind her.

She knew that voice, she could pick it out of a room with 100 people, Damon Salvatore. What was he doing in this club?

"What are you doing here?," She yelled over the music and turned around to glare at him.

"I should be asking you the same thing," He did the eye thing.

Elena jutted her chin out "I'm dancing Damon, I'm enjoying myself, something I don't get to do anymore, I told Stefan I'd be out of town, I thought he would have mentioned it to you".

"Oh he did that's why I'm here" he said flashing a wicked smile.

"Are you following me now?" Elena glared at Damon, now she was angry.

"Maybe" He stood staring at her, his eyes raking up and down her body.

"Damon, I'm really not in the mood for mind games right now, if you're here to talk now is not the time".

Before she had time to turn around he moved in closer, he grabbed her hips with his hands.

"Oh, I don't wanna talk" he stared her down. His blue eyes burning into hers.

She was not in the mood for his games. Talking would only frustrate her more. She didn't know what he wanted or why he was here.

She closed her eyes and began to move; she turned her back to him and pressed into him. Like before the music consumed her, she let the beat take her, she danced into Damon, her body pressed into his, her arms tangled around his neck, she swayed to the heavy bass beat. She knew he wasn't expecting it and it would divert the conversation to a later time.

He stood there dumbfounded, even with his vampire intuition he did not expect this from Elena. She was fucking dancing on him. The beat of the music was intoxicating, her skin was wet & shining with sweat. He could feel every small curve of her body pressing against him, her small frame rubbing against his body, he placed his hands around her waist for the first time. Some of his wildest fantasies involved dancing with her, this could work out to be a lot of fun. He pushed her closer to him; his growing member loving the fiction from her arse. He began to dance with her, he could feel her on his skin, hot sticky wet, fuck what was she doing to him? The beat pulsated, the song was gritty and dirty and he used that to his advantage to grind into her behind. Her head lent back into his neck and they were basically fucking with clothes on. Damon's vampire mind entired over drive, he had wanted to feel this for so long, to feel her body against his writhing, her skin in contact with his. He didn't understand why she was doing this but he didn't want her to stop.

The song slowed and morphed into something else entirely, the beat slower and Elena pulled away from him. He instantly missed her contact. Now he had the smallest taste of her it would never be the same. A growl erupted from his throat.

He grabbed her arm "Where are you going?" His eyes boring into hers.

She looked at where he was grabbing her arm, something burned inside her, a spark ingnited.

"I'm going to find Caroline, it's past 3am and we should probably head to the apartment".

Elena pulled out her phone, _damn_ 2 text messages.

"_Elena gone back to cute blond guys apartment – see you tomoro. C xoxo_"

Now she didn't have Caroline to fall back on, what was she going to do with Damon? She didn't plan on this happening, and she knew he would insist on taking her back to the apartment.

She looked up from her phone, "She's gone home with someone".

"We could always stay here and dance, I was just starting to enjoy that" He grabbed her waist.

She shook her head, "I'd actually really like to go, I'm getting pretty tired".

She had been dancing for a few hours now. Her feet were burning standing still. She hated that feeling. She knew she would have blisters.

"Tired enough for this" He spoke with a wicked smirk and held her close, swaying matching the slow beat perfectly.

When he pulled her hips in close to himself he ran his fingers to the small of her back and began to stroke one of his hands up & down her. Her skin burned from his feather light touch. She leaned her head on his chest and inhaled the scent that was only Damon Salvatore, the smell of leather & Calvin Klein cologne.

Her head was spinning. What was she doing dancing with her boyfriend's brother in such a close and intimate way? Before was different she was riding on the high of the music, letting it take her places, dropping her inhibitions. But now the music was slow and intimate, this felt wrong, and not for the reasons she expected. She had always had feelings for Damon wether she admitted it previously not, but she loved Stefan. With his hands on her body and in his warm embrace, swaying to the beat her body was stirring with emotions she had crushed for so long.

She released him, she couldn't do this to Stefan. She wouldn't.

Looking him in the eyes she told him she was leaving. He just stared at her and watched her go and empty expression masking his face.

She moved though the mass of dancing bodies, tears sprung in her eyes, burning like acid. She pushed her way though the crowd to the green EXIT sign, she was determined to get as far away from Damon as she humanly could.

_A/N – This is my first published fanfic, I'd love to hear your comments on my story, so please be nice & review._

_The music inspiration for this chapter was..._

_Ke$ha's – take it off_

_Katy Perry – ET_

_See you next chapter... _

_xoxo_


	2. Oh, Hallowed Night  Part 2

The fresh night air hit her body as she stumbled out onto the street, her skin stung from the change in temperature. It was freezing outside compared to the club and she was only wearing a flimsy black dress. She started to walk briskly to the direction of the main road where she could find a taxi and get the hell out of here. Her mind flashed to Damon's face, his expression, as she walked away from him.

Her head was spinning from her and Damon dancing, her stomach lit of fire when she thought of holding him close to her body. She squashed that thought, she just had to resist Damon, he was bad news, people die around Damon. AND she was dating this brother! Yet she couldn't deny the yearning inside her for him. She couldn't explain to herself why this feeling was bad, her heart had other ideas.

She was half way though the alley when she was roughly pushed up against the wall. _Please don't let me fall over in these shoes!_

She noticed his smell, that heavenly combination of leather and cologne was making her head spin, her eyes were still closed from the impact of hitting the wall and she was focusing on his body pressed against her, his hands were on her shoulders and from his stomach down was pressed against her and she gasped at the close proximity.

His blue eyes narrowed at her, head cocking to the side . Her heart began beating fast, mixed with fear and excitement.

She opened her mouth to yell but he cut her off. "I don't want you to say anything Elena; I don't want you to think. I just want you to feel."

The breath she held huffed out of her, her mind screaming at her to stop but her body said something entirely different.

He was staring intently at her his eyes burning with emotion, she was so smooth, so _warm_ and right now in his grasp. He wasn't going to let ago until she experienced him and once she did then she could make her mind up. It was taking everything within him not to sink his fangs into her neck and suck. The emotions were overiding his sensibilty. He wanted her in every way shape and form and damnit he was not going to let her think about Stefan, he was going to do things to her, make her feel things that Stefan could never make her feel.

He lent down to the crook of her neck and ran his nose up and down.

"close your eyes Elena" He whispered to her skin. She obeyed.

He planted small kisses along her neck all the way up to her jaw bone, he took a moment to examine her face while he had his lips on her jaw, her eyes were fluttered closed and her lips were parted in pleasure.

His trademark smirk spread across his face and she felt it and opened her eyes to look down at him.

"Ah ah ah Elena, keep your eyes closed."

She instantly obeyed again, his inner dominant side loving that she was so quick to heed his word. He pulled away and steadied himself. He was about to kiss her for the first time properly, this kiss was not going to be stolen from him but savoured and relished.

He lent down and cupped her face, he was running his thumb across her cheek bone, _hmmm so smooth_. His nose was touching hers and he lent into kiss her. Her lips opened for his and the first touch electricity shot through Damon. He planted small kisses on her mouth and she was returning with eagerness. He pulled away and ran his hands into her hair. He looked into your eyes again.

"Do you want this?" He asked in all seriousness.

She didn't answer, instead she pulled him in for a full on kiss.

His mouth opened to hers as her hands snaked their way up Damon's neck bringing him closer in. There mouths were open now, searching for each other, then her tongue darted into his and she licked his. FUCK! she just used that gorgeous tongue on him. He lost it and slammed her into the wall moaning.

"Fuck… Elena" He was grinding his crotch into hers as they kissed and he could feel her legs slightly open at his request. The tension in his pants was growing and he could smell her arousal – she smelt _so_ good.

She lent her head to the side and deepened the kiss, oh he was such a good kisser, he had this taste about him that she had never experienced before. She wanted more of him, she had been fighting her attraction to him for too long now. She could no longer sweep it under the carpet. She could no longer deny him. Better yet deny herself of the way she felt about him.

Her heartbeat sped up, he was intoxicating, his kisses ignited her passion and she ran her fingers into his hair. Her body molded to his and she could feel his bulge pushing against her skin, panting she pulled away to look at him her lips were swollen from there first kiss, zinging from the pressure they provided.

She brought one hand around to cup his cheek, she was startled when his vampire features flared and then subsided, he looked terrifying as a vampire, terrifyling good. Whenever Stefan showed his true self to Elena she was always slightly mortified by him, it just never sat well with her. But Damon was different, she was turned on by his vampire features. Her arousal grew. She kissed under his eyes.

She knew he must be feeling the need to feed. And she was going to allow him to feed off her. Wow, she was breaking all the rules tonight. Elena brushed her hair away from her neck and leaned to the side. She looked at Damon with approval and the veins flared under his skin.

He moved into her neck and she could feel the warmth of his breath, then he pulled up to look at her face.

"Not here"

He grabbed her arm and together they walked into the night.

_A/N – I hope you enjoyed there first kiss…. I wanted to make it lust filled but still sweet. _

_Im also collaborating a one-shot from s02e20 which will be finished shortly._

_I'm also feeling blood play and dark themes coming on so if you don't like that kind of thing..._

_Be very very bad and review ;)_

_xoxo_


	3. I'm No Angel

Elena walked into the massive hotel suite; Damon would have paid a lot of money for this penthouse. She walked over to the bar to pour herself a drink. She had her back to Damon and she could feel his eyes watching her.

"You're never without your favourite scotch are you?" She teased, downing the drink in one swift motion.

"Certainly not" Damons breath was ghosting along her ear, she jumped slightly, she didn't realise he was so close to her. She turned to face him. Her heart sped up realizing what she was doing. She didn't even question it, she was excited with the step she was taking.

"What were you doing at the club tonight?" She questioned him, downing a shot.

"Watching you little miss, and I'm so glad I did" He winked and walked over to the massive king sized bed. He kicked of his shoes and sat on the edge, leaning back on his elbows. He stared at her seductively and Elena blushed.

"Is that so…"

"I didn't realise how good of a dancer you are Elena" He smirked.

Elena set her drink on the bar. If Damon liked her dancing that much maybe she should give him an encore. Yes, she thought, definitely breaking all the rules tonight. Fuck it. She wanted to do this and she was sick of not being able to do what she wanted.

She was so over her life, the drama, the misery, not knowing if she would even be alive in a few months time. She wanted to loose herself in Damon, give into his passion. For once she felt alive with positive adrenaline coursing though her veins.

She began to strut, walking like a model on a mission; her eyes fixed on his, her hips were swaying with each step.

"So you liked my dancing huh?" She hitched her dress up with each step.

Damon gulped and nodded, his eyes flickered to the hem of her dress.

"Would you like a private show?" Her dress sat so it was sitting just above her panties. When she reached damon she turned around and rolled her hips and arse into his lap.

"Fuck yeah"

Elena knew from his view, she would get a sneek peek of her lacy hot pink boy shorts and cheeks. Thank God she faked tanned.

"My... Fucking... God... Elena" he panted.

"That's what I thought" She lent into his body and whispered into his ear.

She walked over to her clutch and retrived her ipod. She then handed it to Damon asking him to play Wynter Gordon on the stereo. Once he pressed play he blurred back to the bed sitting on the edge. He was very eager to get the show on the road.

Elena had never given anyone a lap dance before but she has gone to some pole dancing classes with Caroline and Bonnie so she was pretty confident in her sexy dance moves.

When the music started she flung her head back and swung her hips, Damon reached out to touch her.

"No touching Damon, you're only allowed to look" She demanded, a shiver went up her spine when she realized she was the one controlling this situation. A cheeky smirk spread across her face. He frowned slightly but didn't complain. His eyes focused soley on her body.

Elena started by placing her arms in the air, slowly she began bringing them down, when she reached her head she put her hands out to touch herself, she brought them down to her breasts, she was gently stoking them to the beat when she heard a moan from Damon. Once she had finished touching her breasts she ran her hands down the sides of her stomach over her hips and bent down all the way to the floor, being a cheerleader was coming in handy she was very flexible. He arse was still in the air.

She swung her hair back and looked up at him, her hands were still touching her pumps then she slowly brought her hands up her body again, pushing her chest out into Damons face so she was upright again.

She began to body roll on Damon, something she had learnt at her pole dancing classes. Her dress was riding above her panties now and Damon coming to pieces.

"Elena... I just want to fucking rip your clothes off right now. You have _no_ idea what you're doing to me" He growled.

The cheeky smile returned to her face. She loved controlling the beast in him.

She was gyrating as the music played, letting the beat take her she was brushing her body up against his, every so slightly touching him, she knew she was driving him nuts with her teasing strokes and feather light touches.

Elena moved back once more, and slowly began to remove her dress, she was pulling it down to the rhythm of the music, it dropped to the floor and Damon's jaw dropped. She was standing there in her 5 inch black patent pumps and hot pink lacy lingerie her hair was cascading down her back, she was a goddess and he just wanted to worship her. Bow down and freaking worship then ground she strutted on.

The need to possess her was raging inside him and it was taking every ounce of self control not to pull her down to the bed and fuck her brains out.

Walking back to him, she got on top and straddled him. She was still moving, body rolling on is crotch; he was in pure hell yet looking into the face of heaven. His need for her was so strong. He had spent months thinking about this moment and there was no way in hell he was going to 'rush' it.

"You can touch me Damon" She moaned as she brought her hands through his hair.

He reached out to grab her hips a little to hard, most likely leaving red marks in its place. His hands stoked there way up her back and unclasped her bra. Once it was off he threw it to the floor and marvelled at her breasts, her nipples were hardening up for him.

He drove his face into Elena's cleavage, sucking on the delicate skin. When his lips came in contact with her nipple, he placed his mouth over it and flicked with his tongue. Elena burst out moaning from the sensation. Her writhing on Damon sped and she grabbed his hair to push his mouth closer to her.

He rolled her around so he was on top of her and kissed her wildly. He finally had her – so long had he watched her with Stefan, be with Stefan, love Stefan. Once he was done with tonight he would make Elena forgot all about his little brother. He knew all the pleasure he could bring Elena was better than any pleasure his brother could give her.

Stefan was too hung up on losing self control to truly please Elena. She was just to wild for him, her passion was too strong, the fire inside her was lit to brightly for Stefan – she would burn him but Damon knew he could handle her fire. Her flames would not extinguish him.

Hot lips collided together, their tongues danced with rhythm, wanting more. He broke away to kiss down her neck, chest and lingered kisses on her stomach. She quivered from the sensation of Damons tongue running down to her core. She was looking at him, urging him with her eyes to proceed.

He placed himself in between her legs and drew down her panties – his stomach lit on fire at the sight of her freshly waxed skin that left a strip of dark hairs pointing to her clit. He legs opened wider to him as he took her in.

He bent down to blow on her soaking flesh, she shuddered and moaned. He hadn't even begun and he was already bringing sounds from her throat she never made with Stefan. Her heart was beating wildly in her ribcage.

He slowly ran his tongue from the base of her opening up to her clit and she bucked underneath him. Planting a kiss on her clit and then repeating the process. He had never tasted someone as sweet as Elena, tasting her was second to tasting blood. He drank her in.

Elena was coming apart at the seams from the pleasure of being explored. He looked up her face.

"Oh... my... god... Damon, I've never felt anything so good... don't... don't... stop" She groaned.

"He's never made you feel this way has he?" Damon asked.

"Never" She half moaned.

"I'm going to make you feel things you never imagined Elena".

Her head dropped from his vision and she writhed underneath him underneath him. Her clit begging for more.

He began his exploration again. He began to suck on her clit alternating between sucking and tonguing it. She was close to orgasm now, he sensed it as her breathing sped up, her heart was pounding in her chest. He sunk two fingers into her core, stroking and enjoying her tightness. Once he hit her g-spot she came apart under him.

"DAMON...oh... my fucking GOD!" she was arching her back and pushed her self down on his mouth. He was moaning on her clit because her orgasm was turning him on so much. She was spasming under him, and her knees where holding his head in place as he made her cum. When her breathing slowed and she began to shake he removed his fingers and drank her essence in, relishing in the taste of her.

She collapsed, her muscles feeling weak and relaxed. She pulled herself up to face him.

"That was definantly something" Sighing in delight. Damon had drained all the energy from her, she felt floppy and happy.

"Oh babe, we haven't even begun" And he flung her down to proceed with the rest of the evening.

* * *

><p><em>AN – ahhhhhh my first time at writing smut! What did you think? I've got some pretty exciting places to take this story and I'm having so much fun writing it! Wont be to long till I update again, I wont keep you waiting to much longer for their first time._

_The song Elena strip teased to was Wynter Gordons – dirty talk. It's a great song to get down and dirty too ;)_

_Be very bad and review, it feeds my muse._

_xoxo_


	4. I'm No Angel Part 2

Damon had never in his life tasted someone as good as Elena. His mouth was still dripping with her juices form eating her out. He wanted more, more of her. He still couldn't believe she was with him right now. And willingly at that, Although he'd be damned if Stefan thought otherwise when he found out. Which he would. He probably thought that Damon had compelled her into the act. He would never compel Elena to do anything, it had to be her, her mind and her body - not a robot he could control. It felt better this way anyway - It was _real_, with every other woman he realized it was never real, always fake, the love wasn't there, it was either complusion or lust. How could it be anyway? He never knew he could love again. And this time, the first time in 148 years, it was bona fide authentic.

He was hovering over her, relishing the heat that was coming off her body. She was still dazed from the orgasm he gave her. Her eyes were heavily hooded and her breathing was deep, her breasts rose and fell with each one. He was looking into her chocolate brown eyes and studying her face. God, she was so fucking sexy.

Supporting his body with his arms he kissed Elena passionately, tilting his head to the side to deepen the kiss. There tongues were darting in and out of each others mouths, dancing and feeling every crevice.

Damon's erection was impossibly hard, he was moaning into the kiss as he pushed himself on to Elena's slick wetness. Still kissing her grabbed the base of his member and glided it against Elena's clit. The bud hardened under his tip and she called out in pleasure.

"Oh Damon... I want... you... inside me... stop teasing me" she pleaded.

He pulled her up and blurred towards the wall her back hit it as Damon pushed her roughly against it. Elena's legs wrapped themselves around Damon's crotch, he could feel her heat pushing against him, beckoning him to enter. The wetness coating him as he ground into her.

_So fucking wet and all for me_

He caught his breath as he rested his forehead on hers and in one movement Damon entered her slick core, filling her completely, then pulling out and repeating the process, if Elena thought he was teasing her before then this was nothing compared to what he was doing now. With every entry Elena moaned. Her insides convulsing around her.

She thought she couldn't take his slow thrusts, She grabbed his hips and sqeezed him tightly ugring him to move quicker, catching her desire Damon sped up. The sound of there bodies fucking filled the still room. Elena tangled her legs around him even tighter and matched his thrusts. There was no awkwardness between them it was like they were made to do this very act with each other.

Damon's grip on Elena's shoulders increased and he could sense his orgasm was coming closer.

"Elena… Elena... look... at... me" He panted in between each thrust.

She obeyed and opened her eyes to look into his. Each breath matching the thrust into her, she couldn't speak from the pleasure flowing through her body. She fought not to close her eyes.

Damon's bloodlust returned he wanted to claim her in every way possible a vampire could claim his companion. His gums were aching looking at her neck, watching her arteries pump with life force. They were humming for him, singing to him. This drinking and fucking were normal to him, they went hand in hand together and blood and sex went together for a vampire - like peanut butter and jelly for a human.

As if they were on the same wave length Elena lent her head back exposing her neck in a simple yet profound gesture of trust.

Damon's mouth tasted Elena's neck; he licked the salty sweat from her skin. He could feel his fangs descend as he reached his climax. Pounding into Elena, he sunk his fangs into her neck.

The thick ambosia flooded his mouth. Her blood was sweeter, more sublime as than he imagined. As he drunk from her, he felt every emotion, every feeling of pleasure that she was feeling. It brought him over the edge of his orgasm, The fire erupted in his belly, his balls clentching he released everything into her.

As he did Elena moaned & screamed in ecstasy, her nails raked into his firm arse. He drank her in as he moaned in unison. Their climaxes peaking as he pumped his seed into her. She milked him of every last drop. Elena's body was shuddering from the shear heights he had brought her too. Slowing the thrusts and then stopping completely, heads resting against each others.

They both collapsed on the floor against the wall, Elena's body still shivering from her orgasm.

She looked over to him giggling, the high from the orgasm making her head spin and he just flashed his trademark grin he was practically famous for.

* * *

><p>If Elena believed in heaven she knew Damon had taken her there. Sexually she had never experienced the highs he gave her. Her body was still trembling with aftershocks every few minutes, that had never happened with any one else before.<p>

They were curled up in the king size bed. It was about 6am and the sun was beginning to make its way into the room. She sighed. She did'nt want to leave but she knew she had too.

"What's up" Damon enquired.

"I should probably get going, I want to get back before Care gets to our apartment".

"You don't want her suspecting anything do you?" He asked but the hurt in his question broke through.

"No, I'm not supposed to be with you Damon".

He growled at her words, wether she liked it or not he had claimed her and her pretending like nothing had happened was not going to slide over easy with him.

"I don't mean it like that Damon, but Caroline doesn't know I'm with you right now and I don't want her too. I'm technically supposed to be with your brother". She gulped and looked away from him. She had cheated on Stefan, her guilt about it washed over her.

Elena's feelings for Stefan had drastically changed overnight; it was like all the strings that were tying her to him had been cut free. She felt nothing romantically for him love him as a friend and felt terrible that she cheated on him but her feelings for Damon now revealed in the light of day were overpowering her. Once she brought them out they shone brightly and could not, would not be hidden.

Damon was staring at her, he looked worried.

"Damon, I'm no longer with Stefan okay, sure he doesn't know that yet but I'm not going to be like Katherine, I'm not going to string both of you along. I'm going to break it off with him."

She couldn't believe how confident she sounded. Damon looked at her and cupped her face with his hand. He trusted her.

"I know this is hard for you. I know your nothing like her" He bit out _her_ with vemon in his voice "I have wanted this for so long and I just want to make sure, that you're sure".

He wanted to add he wasn't sure what he would do if she wasn't set on him now, his thoughts went to snapping necks.

"Damon something happened last night, this morning that I can't describe, I thought I loved Stefan but now I can just see it was the security more than anything else I loved about him. It's completely different with you, I felt... passion".

He kissed her. He knew what she was telling was truth because he felt it when he drank from her. He felt her passion. The kiss was searing and went straight to the tips of her toes.

Embracing Damon and rolling on top of him, Elena kissed him back with force.

Just as she was about to deepen the kiss further her phone started buzzing. She reached over to the bedside table to see who it was although she had a pretty good guess it was Caroline.

Elena just stared at the call, unsure wether to answer. If she didn't then Caroline would get worried something terrible happened to her, if she did then she would have some explaining to do.

Elena answered.

"Hello Care"

_"Oh Elena, I thought you weren't going to answer!"_

"Sorry I ah... was busy"

_"I'm just calling to let you know I'm okay"_

"Okay? What do you mean?"

_"Yeah, I stayed the night at that cute guys apartment but I'll be home soon, just wanted to let you know before you got worried why I wasn't in the apartment"_

"Oh okay, no worries, see you soon"

Elena ended the called and dug her head into Damons chest, grateful Caroline wasn't at the apartment. Now she had a chance to get back before her.

"Sure you don't want breakfast?" He asked.

"No, I'm going to go make sure I'm home before Care" She said jumping up from the bed to put her clothes back on.

"So..." Damon drawled "When am I going to get another rendezvous with you Miss Gilbert?" he asked rasing his eyebrow.

Zipping last nights dress back and walking to exit the door she turned just about as she was going to close it.

"Meet me the club again at 10 tonight. I'm not on a getaway for nothing" She said with a wink and shut his penthouse door.

* * *

><p><em>AN – thank you for all my reviewers and readers you guys rock ;)_

_Be very bad and review – it makes me feel good, I wont lie..._

_xoxo _


	5. And It Begins

Elena walked up to the door of her apartment; actually, stumbled would be the correct term. She was fumbling with her keys when she heard that voice. Damn it, she had been caught.

"What are you doing Elena?" Caroline asked.

Elena mentally cursed herself and spun around giving a cheesy smile.

"Hey Care" She gulped, "Just letting myself in I guess" she closed her eyes and winced. Ready for the onslaught of where have you been's? And what the's?

When she heard nothing she cracked one eye open. Caroline broke out in a giggle and Elena relaxed.

"I see you had a pretty big night yourself" Caroline eyed off Elena, seeing she was still wearing her black dress from the club last night and her make up was now coming off but she still looked good. Elena was glad Caroline wasn't angry at her.

"Ah... yeah... you could say that" Elena replied as they opened the apartment door.

Elena walked over and flung herself down on the comfy couch and closed her eyes. Her head was spinning. She really wanted some alone time to process what had happened with Damon. Looks like she wasn't getting any of that right now. Caroline plopped herself down next to Elena sitting on her legs and opened a packet of crisps.

"Ug, I get soooo hungry when I'm hung over, would you like some?" Offering Elena the open end of the bag.

"No thanks, I think I'll be sick if I have any of those". Elena couldn't stomach anything right now.

"So… what happened with you last night? Why are you only getting home now?" Caroline was curious and wouldn't give up on getting them.

Elena went to open her mouth and then shut it, what was she supposed to say? "Oh, I cheated on Stefan last night, with his older brother who once banged you too?"

She was torn, Caroline was her best friend, she should be able to tell her anything. Elena was going to break it off with Stefan sooner or later, hopefully sooner and then everyone would know about Damon. Why not just tell her now?

"Ah, I saw Damon last night" Not looking Caroline in the eyes "We kinda hooked up".

"No fucking way!" Caroline practically squealed like a little piggy, chips flying out of her mouth.

Elena nodded her head. "Yep, I think things with Stefan are finally done and dusted, lets just say the stake is now in the heart of that relationship, but he doesn't know, I haven't broken it off it off yet."

"You can't be serious Elena, I know you and Stefan were having problems but Damon? You are really leaving Stefan for his brother?"

Elena stood up she was determined to say what she had to say and then end the conversation with Caroline. Her head was pounding and her bed was calling her.

"I am Caroline, last night with Damon was the most amazing experience I have ever had with any guy. Plus we have all known that Damon has had feelings for me for a long time, I've just been too stubborn and afraid to see it and now I've admitted it... There is no one else I'd rather be with."

Elena gave Caroline a small smile. "I'm going to go to bed now, I'm wrecked, see you this afternoon?"

Caroline nodded her head.

Elena was walking up the stairs when she heard Caroline call out to her.

"I think your making the right decision Elena. And I'll support you all the way, like always" She smiled at her. "Now get some rest, we got another big night ahead of us!"

* * *

><p>Damon was feeling on top of the world right now. He was sitting in his penthouse drinking a coffee reminiscing about last nights affairs with one Elena Gilbert.<p>

He had just fucked Elena Gilbert. He smirked thinking how pissed his brother would be if he knew. Well it wouldn't be long till it was all out and he could take Elena and call her completely his.

He wasn't fussed at all that Elena had cheated on Stefan. It was really only a matter of time before something happened between them and now it had she could never go back to Saint Stefan.

Elena knew how to party, he could tell from the way she conducted herself last night on the dance floor to the private dance he received in this very room. She had told him that she was away with Caroline for 2 weeks, 14 days of fun and frivolity. 14 days to show her how much a very good time with Damon Salvatore she could actually have.

Damon smiled and drunk the rest of his coffee. He had drunk her blood last night so he didn't need a blood bag this morning.

He walked over to the bed and checked his phone. He had one missed call from his brother. There was a voicemail. Damon put his phone to his ear and listened.

"_**Damon, where are you? I've gotten up this morning and your not here. Call me back"**_

Like hell he was going to call Stefan back. Stefan sounded pissed, great he probably knew Damon was out look for Elena. He threw his phone on the bed and proceeded to shed his clothes on the way to his large ensuite.

The hot water hit his cold body and stung like a bitch, the perks of being a vampire, once his body got used to the temperature he relaxed.

He began to think of Elena, erotic thoughts consumed his thinking. As he was washing himself he took some soap in his hand and placed it on the tip of his member. He was swirling his thumb and forefinger together squeezing and releasing. He was thinking of Elena, her slim frame and small but perfectly sized breasts, he imagined running his hands over them, watching her nipples harden at his touch.

In one motion he swiftly thrust his hand down onto this shaft and began pumping. He thought of Elena and the beautiful skin on her chest, he imagined bending his head down to suck on her nipple.

Harder and faster he was pumping his hand up and down. He lent his free up against the shower tiles to steady himself as he pumped his member. He felt it grow and swell as his orgasm approached.

He imagined biting into Elena's breast drinking from her luscious mounds; he could almost taste the hot blood flowing down his throat.

With that thought he came hard and fast, the showers' spray muffling his moans, the water flowed down his face and over his body. Now he had tasted Elena's blood even the very thought of tasting it again brought him to swift orgasm.

Stepping out of the shower, he grabbed a plush white towel and wrapped it around himself.

Looking in the mirror he shuddered with pleasure as he thought of tonight. Thanks to his vampire endurance he was looking forward to this night with Elena more than any other night of his existence he would get to party with her again and he was so looking forward to it.

* * *

><p>Elena looked at her self in the mirror; she was quite impressed with her makeup and hair. She had dark eye make up on and natural lips, her foundation was flawless. Giving her a bronzed goddess look. Her hair was curled and brushed over cascading down her left side and covering her breast. She was wearing a cream coloured silk dress which cut short at the thighs with very high patent black heels.<p>

She used to always make herself up – not all the time, but when she went to a party she made sure she looked good. But lately all that had gone out the window with everything going on in Mystic Falls. There was nothing to get dressed up for.

She sighed and walked out of the bathroom.

Caroline was in the kitchen getting the party started, she had some music playing, sounded like Pitbull, and a bottle of vodka lined up with 2 shot glasses.

"Elena! You look awesome!" Caroline gleamed.

"So do you, I love that dress!" Elena smiled back, it almost felt like old times.

"Let's do some shots before we go okay? Just a couple before we hit the club?".

"Sure, sounds like fun" Elena actaully liked doing shots, although she would never admit to anyone else but Caroline. Maybe Damon.

Elena knocked back 2 shots in a row and started giggling. This is what she loved about Caroline. She was always up for a party and she knew how to. Caroline looked over at Elena and pulled out a small clear bag from her bra. Elena went to grab it but Caroline pulled it away.

"I picked up some E last night if you want a hit" She singsonged.

"Hmmm, I won't say no but not right now, what about at the club?"

"Sure that's fine."

"They won't search you, will they?"

"Oh" Caroline giggled again. "I'll make sure they don't find it" She said in between giggles.

"Okay, I don't wanna know where you're going to put that thing." Elena rolled her eyes.

With that they stood and left for the night. It was just past 9pm so the nightlife was just staring to heat up and she wanted to get to the club before Damon would get there. She wanted to take a hit and dance with Caroline like old times.

As they walked out of the apartment Elena's mind drifted, she was thinking of how much fun she was having and how she would be quite happy if she never had to go back to Mystic Falls ever again.

* * *

><p><em>AN – thanks to all of you who have reviewed my story. As you know this is my first fanfic and it's my baby. Just wanna say a big thank you to __**badboysarebest**__ for the rec for my story this week. Much appreciated! And seriously if you haven't checked out her work you must, she is one talented cookie! _

_Be very bad and review – reviewer get to see more of nekkid Damon doing what he does best ;)_

_xoxo_


	6. Behind It All

Elena took another swig of her drink and walked over to a booth to sit down and wait for Caroline, the music infiltrated her body and she rocked her foot back and forth to the beat. She and Caroline had gotten pass the door man with no problems and Elena headed straight for the bar for some liquid gold. She clutched her beer waiting for Caroline to come back with their hit.

She was looking in the direction that Caroline headed off in, she was getting anxious, her mind and body craving the hit that the E provided. She hadn't done E since her parents died and she did miss the euphoric feeling it provided. Elena couldn't wait to letting loose tonight and party.

Hard. With the one and only Damon Salvatore.

Her stomach did flip flops when she thought of him. The memory of last night was causing her to become wet, she remembered his head in between her legs and she could feel the slickness coating her panties, she greedily rubbed her legs together, enjoying the friction they provided. She checked her phone for the time. 9:35, Damon wouldn't be here for another half an hour or so. She couldn't wait to see him, she was craving his touch. That was opposite from the way she felt with Stefan, she craved his comfort and security but never his raw passion.

Her thoughts stopped when she saw Caroline walk around the corner, she was grinning at Elena, walking faster than usual. When she reached the booth she sat next to Elena, their bodies touching.

Caroline turned her body into Elena so no one could see and pulled the bag of pills from her bra. She quickly put them under the table.

Caroline looked at Elena with cheeky eyes, "Ready to rock and roll?"

"Hell yeah! pass me the shit."

Elena took one pill for now and swigged it back with her beer. Caroline took her hit too.

"I'm assuming Damon is meeting you here tonight?" Caroline joked nudging Elena.

"Yeah he is, in a few minutes actually. You don't mind do you? I know we said we would have some fun together."

"Sure, I'm a little hurt" Caroline eyed Elena "But I don't mind. You just have to promise me we will have some Elena and Caroline fun too!"

Elena winked "I promise, let's go dance."

When Elena stood up she began to feel the effect of the little pink pill. She hugged Caroline, she felt sublimely happy. Grabbing her hand they ran to the dance floor and got up to the platform. Elena helped Caroline up onto the platform.

'OH MY GOD, I LOVE THIS SONG!" Caroline screamed!

Caroline grabbed Elena's hands and brought her close as they let the beat take them somewhere else as they forgot there troubles on dance floor.

Elena's head was filled with love and Caroline's skin looked shiny, she wanted to touch it! She felt so happy and nothing could bring her down.

As she danced she felt hands wrap around her waist, Elena smiled as she turned to look at Damon. Although it wasn't Damon, it was some random guy. She tried to break free from his arms but he was holding firm.

"Aw, sugar don't you wanna dance with me" He slurred; she could smell the alcohol rolling off him in waves. She giggled, this middle aged perv thought he actually had a chance with her!

"Let go of me" She was trying to get out of his arms when the guy was ripped off her. It was Damon! He saved her!

"If I see you touching her again tonight, I will tear your fucking head off, you think I'm joking but I'm not, do you understand?" Damon's veins under his eyes were flaring. The guy nodded and Damon flung him away. He stumbled off embarassed and to drunk to really care about Damon's threat.

Elena rushed into his arms, "Oh, my rescuer" She cooed and rubbed his face. He felt amazing, his skin was so soft. She giggled and looked at his plump lips, opening her mouth to kiss them.

"You're happy to see me" He laughed "You okay after that pervert groped you?"

"I'm fine and I'm _very_ happy to see you, come dance with me Damon" she grabbed his hands and started dancing to the beat.

"Why don't you come and sit down with me instead" He gave her a funny look, he knew she was acting differently but couldn't put his finger on it. She seemed more carefree and wild. He lent in to smell her, since having her blood he would be able to notice certain things about her. Like if she was taking anything or if she was drunk. In the middle of the dance floor he gently grabbed her wrist and brought it to his lips, he grazed it with kisses then ran his nose along to smell her blood. Her veins were pumping under his nose like a sweet song and he caught a sudden whiff of a drug. That would explain her giddiness.

"Come on" he prodded and led her over to a comfortable booth that was secluded from the public eye.

"I've missed you Elena" he spoke once they had sat down, he was sitting next to her and she was leaning close into him.

"It's only been a day Damon!" Oh Damon, he was so silly! Man his eyes were so pretty.

"So, I don't care, I've missed everything about you. I haven't been able to get you off my mind since you left last night"

Elena smiled.

"And by the way, you look fucking hot tonight, No wonder your getting the gropers."

Elena rolled her eyes. He shook his head, this was hilarous. He looked into the pools of her eyes. God she was stunning, he wanted to explore every part of her. He wanted to experience it all with her and show her the world. Away from Mystic Falls. Away from the curse. Away from it all. Together they could rule this world.

He kissed her with such passion, her lips weren't ready for the force and she went like jelly under him. He was quick though and grabbed her back pulling her close to him. There kiss became frantic, hot and wet tongues colliding, her hands were gripped in his hair and pulling him closer.

He broke away and Elena was breathing heavily.

"I need to have you, right now" he panted into her ear, making her giddy.

He spotted a speaker towards the back of the club and some board that was holding it up. It was high enough for both of them to fit behind it and not get seen by anyone. The thrill of being caught was also half the fun for him.

"Where are we going?" Elena looked around confused.

"I don't think you understood me correctly when I said I need to have you... now" He smirked.

She looked at him with come fuck me eyes and a smirk as he led her behind the board. He kissed her and then flipped her around so her chest was pushed against the wall. He ran his tongue along her ear, sucking on the lobe as he pushed himself onto her. She could feel his erection pushing into her back.

"You smell so fucking good."

"Hmmm" she purred.

"I can smell your blood pumping in your veins beckoning me, I can smell your arousal too, you want me so bad Elena."

Elena moaned into the darkness and she pushed her bottom into Damon's erection. "Have your way with me Mr Salvatore" she looked at him with sultry eyes. Everything felt better on E.

A low growl ripped though his chest. Damon pushed her dress up revealing her panties. He ran his finger along the outside and felt the heat emit from her core. She was soaking wet for him, she whimpered slightly from his touch. He pulled her panties down and peppered her long legs with kisses as they fell to the ground around her heels.

He unbuttoned his pants in record time, _thank you vampire speed_ and pressed the tip of his head into Elena's waiting heat. Her flesh was ready for him opening like a flower and she was dripping with desire. He relished the feel of her opening before he plunged into her. Damon grabbed Elena's hips as they began to thrust into each other. She was matching his thrusts perfectly and he was fixated on watching there flesh hit together in rhythm. The sound of them fucking over the beat, there flesh slapping together was music to his ears. It sounded better than anything he had ever heard.

As he rode Elena against the wall his bloodlust for her spilled over and he wanted to take her completely. No longer could he just have her body, he wanted he blood too. Every time.

But being the southern gentleman he was he had to ask for it. Leaning down he licked Elena's back, licking sweat off her and pushed across her hair exposing her shoulder blade. His fangs popped out from under his gums and scrapped delicately across Elena skin.

"Yes... bite me" she groaned into the wall. His fangs scraping her shoulder made her moan in anticipation.

He groaned as he sank his teeth into the warm flesh of her shoulder, thick blood filling his mouth as she cried out in ecstasy. He wrapped his arm around her waist as he was still pounding her, crushing his body into hers as he swallowed down mouthfuls of her warm heaven.

Elena could feel Damon's pleasure as he drank from her; she could feel his joy as he drew blood from her body and drank. It was an experience she couldn't fully describe. All she could do was moan and cry in pleasure as he rammed his cock deep inside her and drank from her.

"Yes… Damon, OH... I'm so close"

He pulled away from her shoulder, watching her blood flow freely. He reached in front of her to rub her clit which sent her over the edge of oblivion. Elena screamed and writhed under him as her orgasm over took her mind and body.

"Fuck…. Damon, yes, harder HARDER"

He felt his release drawing near and his head fell back as he pumped her, a burning moan escaped his blood covered lips as he pumped the last of himself into her.

Elena turned to look at him, his hair was devilled and a wicked grin covered his blood stained lips. He had never looked so sexy. He was still inside her having not disconnected there bodies yet. He pulled out of her and she immediately missed him filling her. He pulled her close to him and they embraced, his hand touching where he bit her. Elena winced in pain as he brushed his hand over the bite.

"I'm sorry, I hurt you."

"It's okay, I liked it." She panted, her heart was still thundering wildly.

"I can help" He smirked.

"Sure, okay."

He brought his wrist up to his mouth and bit into his flesh, blood dripping from the opening. He held it to Elena's mouth and she drunk from it. Grasping both of her hands to his wrist she drank deeply, never breaking her gaze from his. Intensity washed over her and she breathed out a sigh from her nose.

Once she had had enough, she broke her mouth away from him.

"Damon, when you were drinking from me I felt everything you were feeling. Why is that? That never happened with Ste-"

She hesitated, she didn't want to say Stefan's name and ruin the moment. She still had broken up with him yet. And it was still a sore spot for her, she was going to wait till tomorrow when she had some time to speak with him.

"I'll explain that to you later Elena, when were in a more _private_ setting, I can explain the bond that a vampire and a human can share" He winked at her.

Elena nodded. As they made there way out from around the board, She kissed him and took his hand as they headed back into the direction of the bar both wanting to down a drink and have a dance. That's when Elena noticed the bronzed haired boy sitting in the booth they occupied only 20 minutes ago. Her heart sped up and she felt like fainting. Damon noticed her increased heart rate.

"What's wrong Elena?" Damon whispered in her ear.

She looked at Damon and then looked to the booth. Stefan was now staring at both of them, his eyes blazing with fury as he looked to see Damon clutching Elena by the waist.

"Fuck my life" Damon muttered. This was about to get a whole lot more _interesting_.

* * *

><p><em>AN – thank you to all my readers and reviewers you guys rock! Thanks for being patient with my updates. I was planning on posting this last night but had a pretty rough day in RL! _

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, filled with fun, Sex in a club, rolling on E and Stefan showing up in the end. Im sure he heard everything with his super vamp hearing… wonder what's gonna go down! _

_I'm reading an amazing AH fic by __called Second Chances by Lanixo, I'm really addicted to this story and loving the emotional ride she is taking her characters on! Check it out as it is so worth a read._

_Please be very bad and review, I love hearing what you have to say about this story, please share your thoughts and what you would like to see happen between these 3 in the next chapter?_

_Till then_

_xoxo_


	7. Behind It All Part 2

Elena was watching Stefan and Damon as they stared each other down, she thought they looked like two boxers sizing each other up, ready for the fight. Stefan looked terrifyingly pissed off. Elena was freaking out, _'oh my god, oh my god'_ she realised Stefan could hear everything with his 'abilities', Oh God he could probably smell her too. Every moan, every cry, every word spoken. She sallowed hard and looked down. Her stomach felt like it was in her mouth. Stefan, her boyfriend, the one who had been through everything with her faithfully, giving her time when she grieved, supporting her through all the shit back at home, had just heard her having sex. Not just any sex, pretty much the best sex of her life. With his brother. This situation was the most awkward moment of her life she felt like passing out, could this night get any possibly worst?

Stefan was standing eye to eye with Damon. Glaring at him with an unholy fire burning in his eyes. She had never seen Stefan so angry before. It scared her.

"What the FUCK do you think your doing Damon!" Stefan yelled at Damon over the throbbing music of the club. His eyes burned right into Damon's.

Damon smirked and lent close into Stefan. He whispered _Elena_ into Stefan's ear. Her name rolled off his tongue provoking Stefan. He was matching rage for cockiness. Typical Damon.

In a moment she saw Stefan's features darken, the veins flaring under his eyes. A feral growl ripped through his teeth as he when for Damon's face with fangs bared. Elena freaked out in that moment. All the times at home when she could have freaked out and screamed like a little child and she never did, but when it was between the two vampire brothers, well it scared the shit out of her. She caught her breath and let out a mighty scream.

She stood there screaming. It wasn't a conscious decision she made, it happened naturally. Maybe if she screamed they would stop fighting and attend to her. Yeah it was selfish but worth a try.

Her eyes were closed as she wailed and she felt her arms being shaken but the arms shaking her were too small to be a mans. She opened her eyes and Caroline was the one shaking her. Elena was surrounded by a small crowd of people who had stopped dancing and were turned to look at her like she was some sort of freak.

"Elena" Caroline yelled over the music. "Elena, stop screaming, what's happened? Are you okay?" Caroline continued to shake Elena arms.

"Oh my god Caroline, we have to find them! Stefan… Damon… they….. Oh my god!" She couldn't get the right words out. She didn't have enough time to tell Caroline the full story; she had to find them before they killed each other. Maybe if she could talk some sense into Stefan he would see past his rage and not harm Damon or worse kill him. She couldn't bear the thought of either one being harmed. She loved Stefan now like a brother and Damon well… she wasn't sure what she exactly felt about him but she cared for him… passionately. She didn't want to have him carrying around the guilt of hurting his brother either. He would regret it.

She began to run through the club in her damn high heels, pushing pass all the bodies to the exit sign that was closest to her. She pushed and shoved past the men who were groping her. She could hear Caroline calling her as she made her way through the crowd but she kept pushing forward. Etching closer to the green neon sign.

She prayed to God that they had gone out this way. She knew that if they used there full vampire speed they could get out of this club so fast no one would even notice. They were probably gone before Elena even opened her mouth to scream.

She reached the exit and heaved it open, exerting her strength to push the door into the night. It flung open and she fell into the crisp night air. Once outside she turned her head to the left and right quickly. She noticed a commotion to her left and she started to run in that direction just hoping it was them and not someone else she was running too. At that moment Caroline flung the door open as well and began running up behind Elena.

"Stefan!…. Damon!" She yelled.

She could her glass breaking and feral sounds emitting from behind the dumpster in the alley as they got closer.

"Stop! Please! Both of you... STOP!"

As she reached the brothers they were whirling around with such force and brutality she wasn't sure how she was going to stop them. She was yelling and cursing at them.

She looked around frantically on the ground searching for the only thing she knew that would capture there attention. She spotted the glittering object in the moonlight and picked it up quickly. Holding it to the palm of her hand she opened the flesh of her skin with the shard of glass. Blood began to pool from the wound and it began to drip onto the concrete.

Damon and Stefan stopped fighting, smelling the blood running from Elena's palm. There faces still vamped out and they were holding each other by the neck and shoulders. She smirked inwardly as her planned worked. But now what? She quickly thought of a plan.

"You both need to stop now. Stefan I can explain... or I can try to at least." She said sympathetically as she looked him in the eyes.

He dropped his hands from Damon's throat. Damon copied and rearranged his shirt. He eyed Elena, cautioning her with his eyes as his face turned to his human features. Stefan continued to move towards Elena in a hunting fashion.

"How can you possibly explain Elena? I heard you both loud and clear. And I smelt you. You were turned on by _him_, I could smell your arousal. It makes me sick to even think about it. You let him drink from you and you drank freely from him… Don't you know what this means?" Stefan looked at her with a pained look, shaking his head.

"How could you do this to me Elena? Cheat on me with my brother." He spat at her.

"I'm sorry Stefan, it wasn't supposed to happen this way. But it did and I can't deny the feelings I have" she whispered looking down. "I feel bad. I do Stefan."

"Stop bullshiting Elena." He growled at her, "I just can't believe you stooped as low as Damon to cheat on me with. Of all people you choose him? You know he is going to use you up and spit you back out again don't you?" He began to laugh, it wasn't pleasant at all it had a horrible edge to it that made Elena's skin crawl.

Elena was lost for words. She blew out a breath. Looking him in the eye she walked up to him and grabbed his hand pushing his manic episode away from her mind, she needed to be honest with him. "We have been though a lot Stefan. A hell of a lot. And I am so thankful to you for loving me and being there to protect me. But you know as well as I do we have been drifting apart. I love you Stefan but I'm not in love with you. I seriously was going to call you tomorrow and tell you. I didn't expect you to follow me here and I'm sorry for the heartbreak I caused you tonight."

He furrowed his brows and looked at her "So that's it then?"

Looking down at her hand on top of his. "I knew we were drifting apart, but I didn't realise you wanted it to be over. Why did you have to run into his arms before telling me we were done?"

She couldn't answer his question. She knew he was right. It's wrong to cheat on someone but she had no choice in the matter, her heart wanted what her heart wanted and the passion she felt with Damon was like nothing she had experienced before. It's not like she was going to continue to drag both of them along. She was going to break it off with Stefan, he just happened to get there before she could.

"You know, you're a lot more like Katherine than I gave you credit for" He said.

Tears sprung in Elena's eyes. She was nothing like _her_. She refused to believe what he spoke over her. She would not accept it. She shook her head and began to cry.

"No I'm not" She whispered.

She watched him walked away and she let him go without a word. It was done and dusted with him. Like she had said to Caroline before the stake was officially in there relationship now and it was a painful death for him. She could tell by the way he walked, the pain rippling off his shoulders. It was only sore that for her knowing he had witnessed her affection for Damon before she broke it off with him.

Looking at Stefan walk away he motioned for Caroline to follow. She looked at Elena not to sure what to do and Elena just nodded. He would need someone to talk to and she could trust Caroline with that.

As Caroline and Stefan walked off down the alley Damon scooped Elena up into his arms and stroked her hair. He stared at her in the eyes.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine, Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just a few bruises and cuts. Nothing that won't heal in a quick amount of time. You handled that really well by the way" He said.

"Really? I felt like I didn't. I had no idea what to say to him. I felt so bad he had to hear us you know… " She said.

Damon shrugged "Eh, it's not the best way to find out your girlfriend is sleeping with someone else."

"Im sorry."

"For what?"

"For giving into your wicked ways, I should have waited until after Stefan and I had broken up before pursuing you."

"For one, I pursued you, as if you hadn't already noticed" He rolled his eyes. "And two I don't give a rat's arse you cheated on Stefan. It was with me after all" He said gloating.

"You might not but I do. For your sake as well, you two were finally getting along and now another woman has broken your relationship into pieces." Elena felt the tears begin to form.

"Yes that's true, but for the record it was all worth it." He kissed her hair gently.

"Now let's get you outta here before the smell of garbage assaults us any longer. It fucking stinks here."

Elena agreed. As she was moving out of Damon's arms he clutched her waist. And whispered in her ear "_I'm glad you have officially broken up with my brother as now I can call you all mine? Cant I?" H_e said greedily licking his lips.

Elena couldn't help but smile at the thought of calling herself his. "We will just have to wait and see… won't we Mr. Salvatore?" She replied with a smirk and she ran off into the alley with every expectation of him chasing her.

* * *

><p><em>AN – to my awesome readers and reviewers you guys are the bee's knees! Thanks for all your support with this story it definitely makes me feel loved =)_

_I'm quite the avid reader of fanfic and im not sure if you all know __**temptress-kitten17**__, but if you haven't read her work I really recommend you do. She is one amazing writer and I love her stories. My fave is "__All you need__" which is also up for the best smut award on the tvd-rec's awards. Read her story than go vote for her!_

_My muse for this chapter was 30 seconds to mars – the battle of one._

_If you haven't read my story "dawn approaching" I suggest you go over there and have a read. It's a little different but I'm really excited about it and I'm loving writing it._

_Please review too! I love hearing what you have to say about my story, keep it coming!_

_Till the next chapter_

_xoxo_


	8. Can't we be One?

Back at the hotel Damon and Elena were lounging on the king size bed, snuggled in the thick plush duck down blanket. It was late, about 2am and the room was softly lit by down lights. Elena had her hair out, the brown strands working there way down her naked breasts. She was curled up on Damon's chest. They were in there underwear as soon as they walked into the suite. Her breathing was timed perfectly with his. Elena closed her eyes. Damon's words were repeating themselves in her ears, _all mine now._

Was she really all his now? What did that mean exactly? Stefan had never said those words to her and she was wondering if it was some freaky vampire terminology. She inwardly giggled at her reasoning. Her break up with Stefan was not what she had planned and her heart still ached that she had betrayed him with his brother. She didn't love Stefan anymore but she had hurt him when he assumed she was being faithful. She refused to think of herself as a slut… Technically she had slept with 3 people, Matt, Stefan and now Damon. 3 people… She could hardly call herself a slut with that amount yet the though niggled like a damn fly that she couldn't swat away. It was true that the situation wasn't perfect but she couldn't change it now. Damon had won her with his passion and she was utterly captivated by him. She still had 12 days here with Caroline and now Damon and she wasn't going to let the past get her down, she had a new future now, with Damon, she just had to figure out what that meant.

Breathing in and out on Damon's chest, staring down at his chiselled chest and abs she smiled. She was the winner in this whole drama. She felt completely happy and free in Damon's arms when she thought of her future. She had experienced things with Damon that not many people experienced, her mind was still focussed on what had happened when he drunk from her tonight. Her stomach tightened at the intense pleasure she felt and her nether region began to warm and tingle at the thought.

Damon felt Elena's smile on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer into himself. He was in complete and utter bliss. Now that Stefan was completely out of the picture, he could pursue his interest in Elena without having to worry about her guilt and he could win her over to him with his charm. He was feelin' mighty fine right about now. He noticed a change in her and groaned inwardly at it.

"Hmmm Elena, you smell so good, you know I can tell your getting turned on?" He purred against her ear.

Elena eyes widened she didn't realise he could sense those types of things.

"How can you possibly notice that?" She asked, her lips turning into a sexy smirk as she looked up at him.

"Because I'm awesome" He replied, adding on the end "Its a blood sharing thing, plus I'm a vampire and with that as you should know by now comes with an acute sense of smell" He winked at her.

She giggled and smiled wickedly "Oh really now?"She was playing with him, tracing a finger over his nipple, whiched pebbled at her touch, and continued down his abs towards his happy trail, God he was sex on legs why hadn't she noticed sooner?

"That's really interesting by the way. I didn't know vamps and humans could have that type of relationship, you know the blood sharing, I just assumed we drunk each others blood and that was it."

Damon nodded acknowledging her statement. Of course she wouldn't know. Little brother would have never told Elena the benefits of blood sharing as he could never experience it with Elena because his lack of self control. Damon did an internal happy dance knowing she didn't share that bond with Stefan and also that she would be his first bonded relationship. He didn't give that away to anyone while he was a vampire - he didn't want to be attached to a slut. Being a vampire he knew all about bonded relationships. They were shared between vampires and humans. For good and evil.

"Why would you think differently? But its common between our kind, some of us use it as a form of control with humans they regard as their pets, as they sense where they are and how they are feeling. But others that use it for good. They do it out of love… and pleasure." He said with a wink.

"The bond a vampire and a human can share can be extremely powerful Elena. For both parties it can literally change everything." He said not staring at her. He was feeling a touch insecure at sharing this information with her. He desperately wanted this although he was adamant as hell that he was not going to be the one to ask for it. Although he hated to admit it he didn't want to be hurt again. Damon had loved Elena since he thought it was her he was kissing on her doorstep that night and if she choose not to be his then he wasn't sure how he would handle it. Not very well he presumed.

Elena stared at Damon confused the way one minute he looked elated the next completely flat and despondent. "Don't you want that with me?" She asked.

He stared at her, waiting, She noticed vulnerability in his eyes, she had never noticed it before. Her heart bled for him and she wanted him more than anything. She wanted to experience what he was talking about for herself. She wanted to be apart of everything he was. And if she could bond to him without turning well that was a winning bargain. She didn't want to give her life up; this wasn't Twilight we were talking about.

"Damon, I want this, I want you." She straddled him and placed her hands on each side of his face.

"God I want you." She was looking into the aqua blue depths of his eyes feeling lost in them. "I have been denying my feelings for you for so long but when I finally accepted them and stopped trying to hide them, I know without a shadow of a doubt that I need you."

She lent down to brush her lips across his, they parted ever so slightly as she grazed her top lip over his plump bottom lip, she enjoyed the heat she found there. She traced her tongue over his bottom lip, savouring each feeling. Tilting her head so slightly and adding more pressure she dipped her tongue into his mouth to deepen the kiss. Their lips met and mated as he returned the kiss with equal fervour. Mouths parted and tongues danced as the kiss burnt and lingered. He pulled away and brought his hands up through her hair cupping her cheeks. There noses were barely touching and she could feel her breath quickening knowing something monumental was taking place in there relationship.

"I need you too" He breathed out heavily "Elena, my God you have rocked my freaking world and I will never be the same again. I thought I knew love when I met Katherine but that was nothing compared to what I feel for you." Elena somehow knew his words were truth and in them she found life. _She could feel life_. She could sense it. "I love you Elena, undead heart and all and I want to make you mine, I want to bond you to me as long as you will allow it."

Her breath hitched at his declaration. His passion moved her, his heart captivated her. Feeling his love for her, sensing it had made her realise her own love for him was bubbling under the surface wanting to get out and made it self know to the world.

"Make me yours then Damon" She breathed as she stared into his crystal blue depths.

He bit back a groan hearing those words. The inner beast wanting to possess her. It would be completely cliché of him but he swore if his dead heart could beat it would right then.

He gently pulled her into himself wrapping her up in his love. Kissing her, his hands roamed down her side and stopped on her hips that were resting on his erection. His hard on was raging and could feel Elena wetness from her panties seeping onto his member. They groaned in unison as Damon grabbed her hips and pushed her heat onto his cock, rubbing and basking in the fiction. Elena still straddling him sat completely upright and flicked her hair back with her hands showing all of her face to him. Her face was utter perfection and she was giving him those sex kitten eyes he had first seen 2 days ago.

"Claim me as yours, fuck me senseless and show me your love"

His stomach flip flopped at the raw words Elena spoke and with vampire speed he lifted her slightly and ripped her panties off her in two pieces. "Damon!" She cried, not expecting him to literally rip her panties off "Those were my favorite!"

"Never mind babe, I'll buy you 100 more" Not wanting her to move off him he diecided to just rip them off, he did the same for his briefs and flung the fabric to the floor. They were both naked now and Damon just wanted to be inside of her, feeling her warmth wrap around him as she rode him.

"Need... you... now... babe…" He grunted and she lent down to kiss him. One hand cupped her face as they kissed and the other hand gripped the base of his shaft as he glided his erection into the edge of her sweetness. His tip was based at the entrance. She rammed her hips down onto his rock hard cock. He watched as Elena's eyes popped open with sheer pleasure and she cried out from being filled, it was almost painful but oh so good. He basked in her as she began to grind herself on him, riding him with a slow almost painful pace. Her hips rocked back and forth grinding down on him, she closed her eyes relishing in the feeling of her clit hitting his flesh as he was completely inside her. She was so wet, her juices were sliding down her thighs. The feeling of pure ecstasy as she rode him was making its way down her legs all the way to her toes. Her whole body filled with heat. She moaned in pleasure as she rocked back and forth on Damon's shaft.

"Oh, Fuck Damon... so good, your cock feels so good inside me."

Damon loved watching Elena ride him with such enthusiasm, she was completely carefree and wild as she rode him with utter abandon. She was moaning and grinding on him and he could hardly control himself as she impaled herself on his cock over and over again. Her hot wet flesh was slick against his dick and her muscles were contracting around him. But she was going to slow and he needed a faster pace.

He grabbed her hips quickening the pace. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he let out a slight whimper as the pace of her thrusts increased. His hands gripped her hips firmly, "Fuck Elena, so good, you're so tight and so wet" He said in short bursts between thrusts.

Grabbing her hips and slowing her down he wanted her to flip around and face the other way. Her grinding came to a stop and she slid out of him and turned around, still straddling him and slid onto his erection back inside straddling him in the backwards cowgirl position.

His eyes were fixated on his dick sliding in and out of her core as she rode him, sliding up and down his shaft. The vision almost threw him of the edge coming on the spot. He ground his teeth together to stop himself from climaxing. Elena was arching her back as she rode him.

"I love watching my dick going in and out of your pussy" He groaned.

Elena turned back to look at Damon and she brushed her hand over her breast, she began rubbing her nipple between her forefinger and thumb as she looked back at him. She smirked at him and let out a moan, he heard his name being called.

"Keep touching yourself Elena... yeah like that... Squeeze your nipple… yeah harder"

She obeyed his words. He could feel his climax peaking, and from the way Elena was thrusting on him, her pace increasing, she was close too.

"FUCK... Damon! I'm so close" She cried.

"Rub your clit babe" He said in between moans.

She stopped palming her breast and slid her hand down her stomach; pass her bare crotch to that sweet spot. She rubbed her clit till she felt her climax peaking.

"OH DAMON, I'M COMING!" She screamed as she rode out her orgasm on him. She felt the pleasure explode into every particle that made her and she screamed out his name in pleasure over and over again.

He came with her, releasing his seed into her and his moans of pleasure filled the hotel suite, he groaned out her name in ecstasy as she rode him. The visual of Elena bouncing up and down on his cock and her cries sent him over the edge to his own oblivion, his cock spat hot streams deep inside her as he said Elena's name like a prayer.

She began to slowly ease off from her orgasm, her core milking him of every drop left inside of him. When they had both climaxed, she stopped moving and turned around to look at him with his semi hard on still inside. She was buzzing from their rendezvous and her core was throbbing from the orgasm. It was the most powerful thing she had experienced. Damon gave her a smug look as he placed both hands behind his head to rest on them.

"Do you feel well fucked and thoroughly loved Elena?"

She breathed out, still puffed from her exsertion. "Why I do, Damon" rolling next to him. "I though you were going to bite me though, after all that blood share talk" she said.

"Hmmm" he nodded with a little smirk spreading over his face. "That my dear, is an entirely different ball game and if we are going to enter into a bond, I want you to know what you're agreeing too. You didn't agree to it yet. I will never force you into something."

"Okay, Thanks for thinking of me" She replied, she was curious about it all.

"It's not something we can enter into lightly Elena. I didn't say it changes everything for nothing Elena. You will feel things you thought you could never experience and so will I…"

"So your saying you never 'bonded' with someone else before?" This thrilled Elena and also scared. It thrilled her because he had never loved someone enough to share this with, he never found someone in his 148 years of being a vampire he felt was worthy of the bond and on the other end of the scale he wasn't sadistic enough to force someone into one. She had to treat Damon carefully. She didn't want to hurt him, she couldn't say yes then back out.

He nodded. "This will be as new for me as it is for you." He replied. "Now go to sleep Nosey", he added, "We have had a big night and its something I want you to think about before you decide what you want to do." He kissed her forehead.

She nodded and yawned at the same time, she was exhausted; the past two days with Damon had been the most passionate days of her life, all the sex they had, as well as the emotional upheaval from the time she had left Mystic Falls had left her feeling wrecked.

Yes she had a lot of thinking to do… a lot indeed. She wanted to bond with Damon but he had a point, if it changed everything, would she be prepared for that? In Damon's arms she drifted into sleep with blood on her mind.

* * *

><p><em>AN – sorry this update was later than I planned, RL has held me up from writing but I didn't want to make you all wait too long! I wrote a longer chappie than my usual to make up for the wait._

_Reading a sexy fic by __**angels blue eyed girl**__ called __**Sundae bloody Sunday**__ it's freaking awesome and lots of Damon numminess!_

_Now be very bad and review… you know you want too… _

_Till the next chapter_

_xoxo_


	9. One More Time

Elena scrunched her eyes closed; the morning sunlight was flooding through the blinds that were left open. She groaned, _ugh so tired _she thought. She wanted to drift back to the deep sleep she was in for about another 5 hours then she could feel like she could function again. Yawning Elena stretched her naked body and rolled over expecting to see Damon next to her. She frowned slightly at seeing the crumpled white sheets yet her expression softened when she saw the white lily and note on his pillow.

Fingering the envelope that had her name scrawled messily across it she reminisced about the past 2 nights with Damon. Her life had radically done a 180 degree turn since she came here. Elena was excited about the journey life was going to take her on now… yes there was still all the trouble at home but being away from Mystic Falls its like she had forgotten all about her worries and cares. She felt _happy _for the first time in a long time. 12 more days of being carefree she thought.

She opened the envelope, greedy to see the words inside.

_I've gone downstairs to get some breakfast for us._

_I love you._

_Damon._

Her stomach churned as she thought of food, she was so hungry. She looked at the time on the bedside table. 9am. Elena got out of bed and decided to take a shower. She walked into the large suite and gasped, there was a double shower in here!

"This is just awesome!" she said out loud, even though there was no one there she couldn't help but voice her excitement about the shower.

Turning the knobs on each shower head to get the right temperature she let the water coming from both directions ease her muscles. She always enjoyed a shower, it gave her time to think and now was better than ever to think about Damon's proposal of sorts.

Imagine being bonded to Damon, the thought thrilled and scared her. With All this talk of her being his, she was contemplating that he would belong to _her._ He was wild and she found it incredibly seductive. And the more she thought about it the further the more convinced she wanted to experience something earth shattering. She was curious to know if there was much more to find out about bonding with him and she wondered how it all worked. She was excited to find out.

Elena was washing her self down, humming the tune to a Taylor Swift song and when she felt one single finger up the nape of her exposed neck. She jumped and screamed, whirling around to see the culprit who she knew was going to be staring at her with those cocky gorgeous blue eyes.

Yep it was blue eyes alright. Burning with desire as he studied her with narrowed eyes. Elena trembled from the look of pure passion her was giving her. "Damon! What the fuck! I hate it when you do that to me!" Growling at him she slapped his naked shoulder... naked? She looked down at him and he had no clothes on. Her mouth went dry instantly as he gaze fell on his erection.

Damon cocked his head to the side and gave her a cheeky smirk. "What about when I do this?" he asked as he trailed his hand down her body, over her breasts and sliding his hand over her hip bones then to her bare mound, his hand lingering there as he dipped lower in between her folds.

"Ugh" He began to slowly rub her clit. "Oh god" Her eyes fluttered closed and her legs turned to jelly.

"I think we will skip breakfast for now" Damon replied to her moan "And go straight for dessert."

Elena grasped when he moved his hand from her. He stepped into the shower. Staring at naked Damon was a privilege that every woman should be able to experience she thought as he stepped closer to her, he was like a sex god and his body was made to give pleasure even just by the sight of him.

The water washed down his abs flowing through his happy trail to his large cock which was standing to full attention. The water wet his hair and he brushed it all back with one hand. Elena gulped at his perfection and the look he was giving her screamed LUST!

"Come here my sexy vampire" she cooed as she closed the gap in between there bodies.

He went to lean in for a kiss but she pulled back. "That was not the type of kissing I had in mind this morning." she said huskily.

Her lips found his neck and she peppered kisses moving further down, trailing her tongue along his wet skin, leaving licks, kisses and nips in her wake. He loved those little love bites. Her lips brushed over his nipples and he moaned as they hardened instantly. She swirled her tongue around each one. Elena continued and moved onto her knees, she was planting kisses all over Damon's thighs and stomach, his abs contracted as she did, yet she was deliberately avoiding his throbbing cock that now was twitching in anticipation.

"Fuck... Elena… you tease" He groaned. She looked up at him, her brown eyes peaking through her lashes. She gave him a wicked smile.

"I haven't even began" She replied and her tongue lashed out to slightly touch the tip of his cock. It twitched in her face as he groaned again. She could tell he was becoming agitated with her slow pace and she thought it was hilarious. She pulled away to look at his face and he pouted. _Damon pouted_. She decided she couldn't possibly tease him any more.

Wrapping her lips around the tip of his cock she applied pressure and swirled her tongue around his head. He gasped in pleasure. Elena slowly took his whole member into her mouth, relaxing her throat so she could take all of him.

"Oh….fuck… God… Elena"

She brought one hand up and she began to caress his balls ever so slightly tickling him as she sucked him off slowly.

When Elena brought her hand up to his balls he almost lost his shit. Feeling Elena's fingertips slowly open and close on his balls while she was sucking his erection was almost enough to send him over the edge. This girl would be the death of him.

She began to move at a faster pace and he began to thrust into her mouth, he was trying to hold back as he didn't want to damage her but fuck she was good at giving head.

Her small hand was working feverishly on his balls and her mouth was sucking and licking routinely. He was on the edge of his orgasm and he was sure if he could hold off any longer. She was working faster now and he fell into oblivion as she began to slightly hit his balls with her hand. It was hands down the best blow job he had ever had. He grabbed her head and pushed her in even closer as he rode her mouth. He moaned her name she pumped all of his cum from him, sallowing it greedily.

She pulled away from his cock and a look of smugness crossed her face. She stood up and he pulled her close.

"Where the hell did you learn that Miss Gilbert?" he asked "You certainly didn't do that to my brother."

She giggled. "I read it" She said in between giggles. He cocked his eyebrow "In Cosmo, and how would you know I didn't do that to Stefan?"

"Ahhhh because he wouldn't have such a doom and gloom outlook of life."

Elena rolled her eyes.

"And on the contary maybe I should buy you a subscription to Cosmo if it had that type of obviously valuable information in it."

He began to kiss her; he wanted to demonstrate how much he had read in the arena of erotica so while the shower steamed up even more he bore witness to how much he knew.

* * *

><p>After one very exciting shower romp Elena and Damon walked over to the balcony and began to eat the breakfast that Damon had picked up from the cafe in the lobby. Elena thought it was too bad that the ham and cheese croissants he had gotten were cold now but it was so worth it. Sipping her coffee she piped up.<p>

"What are we doing today Damon?"

"Hmmm I was thinking something a little fun" He waggled his blue eyes with mischief.

Her eyes popped open. "How many times could you possibly have sex Damon! I'm going to get vaginal chafing, I swear!"

He laughed and pointed out that he had some plans for them today.

"Ok good, I like the sex and all but I'm not a vampire, I just don't have the type of endurance you seem to have" She replied. It had been so long since she had done anything fun. It felt like since her parents had died she had no luck what so ever in that department.

"So what are we doing?" She said taking a bite from her cold croissant.

"Well babe, that's for me to know and for you to dot dot dot"

Elena rolled her eyes.

Getting up to get dressed she realised she didn't have anything to wear. Damon had ripped her panties to shreds last night and she only had her dress from the club which was not day apparel. She sighed.

"Looks like were not going out after all, I have nothing to wear" She called to Damon from the bedroom.

"That's fine by me" He called out to her.

Then walking into the room from the balcony he held up a large bag that had 'Zara' typed along it.

"But I knew you would so I took the liberty this morning to get you some."

"Thank you Damon, Thats really sweet of you" She said smiling at him.

"Oh didn't you know? I'm so sweet I'll make your teeth rot" He smirked at her.

She got changed and decided to check her phone she need to let Caroline know that she was spending the day with Damon.

She rummaged through her bag and pulled out her cell. Sliding her iPhone open she realised she had a missed call from Caroline. There was one voicemail. She listened too it.

The phone dropped from her hands. The breath had been taken from her lungs as a sob racked her mouth.

Caroline's screaming and Stefan's voice repeating in her head. He had her. Stefan had Caroline and it wasn't good.

* * *

><p><em>An – and the plot thickens…_

_To all my readers and reviewers thank you all so much. I have done my best to get back to each and everyone of you. I'm so appreciative of each comment and I get super excited when I read them! _

_As always I like to rec any amazing stories I have read this week, have you all read __**Avecia's**__ story __**he's easy like that**__? It's a collection of one shots and its easily gone straight on to my favourites list. It's SOOOOOO funny; I was laughing my head off at every chapter and it's a super cute story. If you haven't read it yet you must!_

_Like always please review and comment, I love hearing what you guys have to say!_

_Till the next chapter_

_Xoxo_


	10. Somethings not Right

Damon noticed the phone drop from Elena hands. He blurred over to her using his vampire speed and held her.

"What's wrong? What's happened?" He asked searching Elena's eyes.

"Its Caroline Damon, Stefan has her! She was screaming at him on the voicemail she left." Elena sobbed.

Fuck, damn it. Stefan must have felt so betrayed by Elena has reverted back to his old ways. Damon just hoped Caroline was still alive. He didn't really like the girl but she meant something to Elena. And with Stefan's past behaviour he knew when he lost it, he really lost it.

"We have to find her Damon".

"I know babe, we will" Damon brushed Elena's hair from her face. "Look we have no idea where he is or where he has taken her. Why don't we start at your apartment if the place is messed up there might be something there that leads us to where he has got her."

Elena nodded wiping the tears from her face with her sleeve. How could she be so stupid to let her walk off with him last night? If he hurt her…

Before they walked out the door of the suite Damon grabbed her arm. She flung into him, she was a mess. "I want you to have some more of my blood Elena. If anything happens to you... Plus it will help me to sense if your in danger if we have to separate."

He bit into his wrist and held it to Elena's mouth, she drank. Once she had enough he pulled away and his wrist healed. He wiped the blood from Elena mouth with his thumb and kissed her. "I love you, now lets go find Blondie and kick Stefan's arse if need be".

* * *

><p>Walking into the apartment it looked as if a bomb had gone off. The furniture was turned over, broken glass covered the floor walking into the apartment it crunched under their shoes.<p>

Damon had walked in first, listening for any signs of life. Elena followed behind him peaking around his shoulder and gasping at the setting before her. She couldn't believe the wake that had been left. Stefan's rage astonished her and she felt her own rage bubbling up at him. How could she ever have trusted him? She was so angry at him. Angry he had to come here and ruin her getaway. Angry he had taken Caroline and possibly hurt her. Angry about everything. She felt like screaming.

"Well shit, Stefan" Damon mumbled. He blurred up stairs looking for Caroline. Elena stood fuming in the room tears were once again threatening to spill. _One fucking drama after another._ Who was this person? It wasn't Stefan thats for sure. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe it was someone else? No she had distinctly heard Stefan on the voicemail. How could she have loved someone like that?

She walked around looking for anything to hint where Caroline was, she was looking for something she wished she didn't have to look for. She was looking for blood on the furniture.

Damon came back into the room, shaking his head.

Elena sunk to her knees on the floor. Her hand covering her mouth as she sobbed again. "I knew she wouldn't be here." She spoke "What are we going to do Damon?"

"We should call Bonnie" He said.

Since she heard the voicemail this was the first time she felt hopeful about finding Caroline. Damon pulled his phone from his jeans and dialled her number.

"_What do you want Damon?_"

"Well, hello to you too Bonnie"

"_Damon, I'm really not in the mood to play games, why are you calling, are you with Elena, is she okay? If you have hurt her..._"

"We have a situation"

"_What did you do?"_

"I didn't do anything. I'm with Elena. Caroline is missing. Stefan has taken her."

"_WHAT! How is that even possible? How do you know this_?"

"Look it's a long story but we need you to do a tracking spell to locate her, she could be hurt or something entirely worse." His eyes darted to Elena to see how she was handling this.

"S_hit, oh my god, ok I'll have to go to her house and get a few of her things to do the spell, I will call you as soon as I locate her_." there was a pause, Damon realized bonnie was crying. "_Damon is Elena there? Can I speak to her_?"

He handed the phone down to Elena and left them to talk while he looked around the house further.

"_Elena, are you there? are you okay?_"

"Oh Bonnie, he's got her and I'm so scared of what he is doing to her, there was this awful voicemail and she was screaming he was yelling..."

"_Me too Elena, look I'm going to find her, I need to get a few things of hers and I will do the spell. I will call you as soon as I know where she is_."

"Hurry Bonnie"

Elena hung up the phone. 12:38. she stared at the phone for sometime. There was nothing she could do but wait and it was killing her.

Damon walked back in the room carrying white sheets that were stained with blood. "I'm going to fucking kill him" And this time the words weren't coming out of Damon's mouth.

* * *

><p>Bonnie called back in 24 minutes. In that time Damon simply held Elena. It was so much worse for her. She wished it was her that he took his anger and hurt out on not Caroline, she didn't deserve this. Elena wanted to protect her friends first and she felt like she had failed.<p>

The phone buzzed and Elena picked it up in a flash.

"Where is she?"

"S_he is at motel 102, its off freeman and Dover drive"_

"Thank you, thank you Bonnie"

"_Elena call me when you reach her please. I'm really worried. The spell took a while to do. It was hard to pick up her life force, she is really weak_"

"Fuck, okay Will do Bonnie"

"We have to leave now Damon" Elena stood and raced out the house. Damon in pursuit they jumped in the car. _She is really weak._ What did Stefan do to her? Elena's heart was in over drive and Damon noticed. He placed his hand on her hand as they sped off to motel 102.

* * *

><p>As they walked into the motels reception Elena put Damon's sunglasses on to hide her puffy eyes. Damon walked up to the balding male and didn't even bother with the small talk he went straight for compulsion.<p>

His eyes dilated as he spoke to the man. "Did you check in a male who looked about 17 with a same aged female who had blonde hair?"

"_Yes_"

"When did they check in?"

"_About 3 hours ago_"

"Where are they, what room?"

"_55_"

"You will not remember that we had this conversation"

Damon and Elena walked out of the reception and ran to the room. Her heart was in her mouth as she thought of what she might find.

As they reached the room Damon busted the door open by kicking it down. Elena knew now was not the time but god he looked hot in rescue mode. Pushing the thought aside they entered the dark room.

"Fuck, Stefan" Damon muttered.

Elena gasped hand coming to her mouth.

In the middle of the cigarette stained room was Caroline, unconscious and batted. One arm was tied to the bed. She was in her underwear and bruises and welts covered her body. Dark red stains blotted the yellowing sheets and her breathing was slow and rattled. Her chest and neck were covered in bite marks. This was much worse than what Damon had done to her. Much, much worse Elena thought. Caroline tried to roll but winced in pain. Elena ran past Damon calling out her name. Caroline's eyes fluttered open but then closed again.

"Damon" Elena spoke. She was in to much shock she couldn't even cry. Tears would come later.

Damon raced over and broke the rope attaching Caroline to the bed in one swift movement. Elena wrapped a sheet around Caroline's half naked body and Damon picked her up. Caroline cried in pain as he lifted her. She looked like a life size doll the way her head flopped around as he picked her up.

They both knew wherever Stefan had gone he wouldn't be long and they hurried to get out of the room. They didn't bother shutting the door. Damon blurred to the car and placed Caroline in the back. She was unconscious now and her breathing had slowed. Her heart was struggling to beat. She was dying.

Damon bit into his wrist and placed it to her mouth, letting the blood trickle into it.

"Come on Blondie, Drink"

Elena ran up behind him.

"She's dying Elena; She needs blood."

"Thank you Damon" Elena said as she jumped in the passenger seat.

They drove off back to Damon's hotel room. Caroline was starting to stir in the back of the car, she began to cough. Elena was watching her and noticed the wounds and bites healing. Elena was happy Caroline was healing but she felt sick to the stomach as she thought of what Stefan had done to her.

Elena reached down to brush Caroline's hair. "Shhh, its ok, your going to be ok." Elena cooed.

She turned back to face Damon and smiled but it didn't touch her eyes. She was exhausted but thankful that Caroline was safe. She grabbed his hand and mouthed thank you as they pulled into the hotels car park.

It was going to be a long stressful night. She could tell but she was thankful to have Damon by her side through it all.

* * *

><p><em>AN – Would you like to hear Caroline's version of what happened to her? If I get 20 reviews asking for it I will give her account of what happened… sorry im naughty like that!_

_Is there anything you would like to see our favourite couple get up too as well? Im open to suggestions *wink wink*_

_Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story it means so much to me. What did you all think of this chapter? Please review!_

_Till the next one_

_xoxo_


	11. Confusion & Complusion

_A/N – just pre warning you all, this chapter is DARK. There will be themes of violence, implied rape (I won't actually go there) & abuse in here so if you are sensitive to any of this please don't read. You all know this is ultimately a dark story and it has only really just begun. Yes there will be some fluff in between the darkness but mainly this is DARK fanfic. Especially this chapter… please also know I don't hate Stefan, I actually really enjoy him on the show but for my story I needed/wanted him to become evil…so don't flame me please! Also just so you know the timeline for this story is set before Stefan and Elena go to the lake house so she has no idea how bad Stefan actually was when he was turned. BTW im not going to go into the curse anymore… we all know what happened blah blah blah. My story is going down a different road… yes I will reference the curse but I wont go really into it. Anyway I won't keep you waiting too much longer…_

* * *

><p>They pulled into the car park of the hotel, Elena was wondering how the hell they were going to get a barely conscious, bloodied Caroline up to the suite which was on the 35th floor of the hotel.<p>

Elena was quite pissed off by now; she was annoyed that she couldn't have one normal getaway. That drama always had to follow her. Why? She was sitting in the car still fuming when Damon opened his door and proceeded to get out of the car.

"Where are you going?" she asked, apparently Damon already had a plan to get Caroline up there without causing to much attention… nothing like carrying in a half naked teenager in a blood stained sheet to get peoples eyes popping out of their heads.

"I'll be back in a moment" he replied and ran to the fire well stairs that would take him up the hotel. She knew he took the stairs because it would be quicker than taking the elevator to the left of them. Thank you vampire speed. It comes in handy on many occasions.

She looked back at Caroline who was now completely healed. The bite marks and welts had vanished and all that was left were yellowing bruises showing were the cuts once were. Elena jumped in the back not bothering to get out of the car and she manoeuvred herself so Caroline's head was resting on her lap. Caroline's breathing was steady and Elena began to run her fingers through Caroline's blood stained and matted hair. Tears now spilt from her eyes as the adrenaline of finding Caroline died down.

Looking at her best friend who almost died because of her actions and Stefan's reactions made her feel like she was going to vomit. She was so angry at Stefan for doing this to her. How could he have lost control like that and taken out his rage on an innocent girl. _He's a vampire Elena, what do you expect_? A voice niggled in the back of her mind. The voice was right. He was a vampire. Not a human. And she knew how easily they could snap, the proof was all around her. Heck even Damon loses it occasionally but never like this… this, this was torture in its most raw form.

Elena's tears were falling onto Caroline's hair. She didn't know Stefan could be this monster. She had only ever seen him controlled and gentle, heck even a little bland. Never psychotic, expect for the time he binged on human blood. But that had all changed since he was drinking from blood bags now. She knew it was her cheating on him that sparked this behaviour… She just didn't understand why he took it out on Caroline and not her.

Elena's tears were flowing freely now and weak sobs erupted from her chest. She hated him. She truly hated Stefan for what he had done and she hoped saw him again so she could tell him exactly how she felt. Elena laughed morbidly at the thought of how previously she was thinking about the 180 degree turn her life had done. Now it was true… only a couple of months ago she was holding Jeremy in her arms crying to Stefan how she hated Damon. Oh how had times now changed? How ironic she mused.

Jer was her brother and Damon had killed him in anger yet holding Caroline's tortured body in her arms was on a whole other level. He was deranged.

Elena noticed Caroline was stirring and wincing in pain. She continued to brush her hair with her fingers "Shhh, its ok your ok" Elena whispered.

"Elena?" Caroline asked huskily, Elena thought she sounded terrible.

"Yes hunny, its me… We got you now. You're safe, you're safe."

Caroline coughed and spat up blood over Elena's jeans. "I….I wa….. Was" Caroline said wincing.

"Shhh don't talk yet… We will get you upstairs to rest first."

Caroline nodded and passed out again. Elena looked up towards to stair well to see Damon emerging from it with clothes in his hand. He walked over to the car and opened the door Elena was sitting next too.

"Luckily you guys are the same clothes size, otherwise we would have problems" he laughed.

"Damon, is she going to be okay?" Elena asked in a hushed tone.

"She'll be fine Elena. I gave her some blood and now she will heal."

"That's not what I mean. Like emotionally?"

"We will just have to wait and see what happened to her and how she has reacted. Look if she is in a bad state I can compel her to forget ok?"

Elena nodded. This would be the best for Caroline; If Damon could compel her to forget then it would be ok. Caroline wouldn't be affected for life from this experience.

Elena got up from the car and Damon gave her the clothes as she dressed Caroline in the jeans and t-shirt. Luckily these weren't skinnies or she would have had a hell of a time trying to get them on.

Once she was dressed. Damon picked her up and walked back up to the stair well. Elena followed as Damon told her about the plan of action to get her into the hotel room.

"Were going to go up the stair well to our level of the hotel, the stairs are about 100m to our room so we may run into a few people on the way. Hopefully we won't but if we do I will compel them. I had to compel the security guard to turn off the surveillance in the hallways for 10 minutes so we won't have a problem there."

He carried Caroline up the stairs and Elena was wishing she had taken the elevator… her legs were starting to burn from the exertion of climbing 35 floors.

Once they reached the top Elena peaked her head out of the door, caught her breath and waited for the coast to be clear. There were a few people entering the elevator. Once they had left the floor Elena stepped out mentioning for Damon to follow. Damon using his vamp speed blurred ahead to the door of the suite just in time and propped Caroline beside him as someone was exiting their room; he gave them a friendly smile and popped the card into the door.

Elena had caught up to him by now and he lifted Caroline again walked in the room and placed her on the bed. Elena shut the door and headed over to where he was sitting on the couch, he already had a bottle of scotch opened and he was drinking it like water. Caroline was lying unconscious again on the bed, Elena looked over worriedly and Damon just nodded, telling Elena she was ok with his eyes.

"I hate him Damon, I hate him" She said as tears stained her cheeks.

He stared at her, for once not really knowing what to say to her.

"How could he have done this? I just don't understand, that is not your brother at all."

Damon blew out a heavy breath and looked at Elena solemnly. Stefan had never told Elena his full past and now Damon was the one that was going to have to do it. "Elena, this is exactly Stefan all over."

"What? What do you mean?" she asked her forehead crinkling with confusion.

"How do I put this in a way that won't freak you out completely?" He was quiet for a while before he spoke next, he was deciding if he should give her the sugar coated version of his brothers characteristics or if he should give it to her like he always did, honest and straight to the fucking point. "Stefan is a ripper Elena."

Elena's forehead crinkled again "A what?"

"Some vampires have a tendency to go, how should I put it, crazy. And when I say crazy I mean it. After Stefan was turned he went psychotic and let the bloodlust fully over take him and not just the bloodlust, he revelled in violence."

"Oh my god" Elena put her hand to her mouth.

"Not all vampires have this tendency only a few do… most of us can control our emotions… the bloodlust… the monster inside of us. Stefan can to a degree but after" Damon's lips rubbed together and he raised his eyebrows "he seemed to have lost it again and he has essentially switched off his humanity. Not the way normal vampire do either, he becomes what we sofisicated vampires like to call a ripper."

"So now you can see that when I say this says Stefan all over it, you agree with me." He said taking another long swig of the scotch.

Elena just shook her head not really comprehending what Damon was telling her. "He… He never told me any of this. Damon it's like he is a totally different person."

"He is, was… is."

Elena shook her head. "How can he have two personalties Damon? I just don't get it."

"You don't have too; look I think I would know my brother after 150 years together but I still don't get him. Yes I can be cruel, manipulative arse and occasionally a violent motherfucker but I've never gone to the depths that Stefan has gone too. I don't want stick up for him either but he does have good in him Elena. You've seen it, I've seen it but he has just reverted back to his true nature."

Looking over to where Caroline was lying on the bed Elena, shook her head. "What he's done cant be forgiven" Damon pulled her close to himself and cuddled her, wrapping his ripped muscled arms around her. He just nodded his head silently agreeing with her.

* * *

><p>It was a few hours later when Caroline began to stir from her slumber. She looked around and remembered what happened. The alley, Stefan's face, the apartment, being whipped, beatings, the pain of fangs ripping into her as Stefan fed off her, yellow cigarette stained room, being tied to the bed, blood, Elena's face, Elena's voice, <em>shhh your safe now, your safe now, <em>Caroline's heart was pumping violently as she propped herself on one arm and rubbed her face with the other.

Elena and Damon were fast asleep together on the couch that was positioned on the lower floor of the suite near the bar. Elena was curled up on Damon's lap and Damon was fast asleep in an upright position. Damon was stirred when he heard Caroline move around in bed and her heart beat pick up. He looked up to where she was lying. Seeing she was waking Damon went to move, gently waking Elena up in the process.

Caroline watched as Damon gently woke Elena from her slumber and pointed over to where she was lying. She got up instantly and ran over to Caroline. Crawling onto the bed Elena curled up to to Caroline. Damon decided to stay on the couch. He could hear everything from here anyway. He would let them have an intimate moment without his interruption. Now were was that damn scotch.

"Care, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" Elena cried over and over.

"Elena"

"How are you feeling? Are you hurting?"

"Physically, I feel fine, but I'm freaking out Elena" Caroline began to cry.

"Shhh its okay, we got you, your safe here."

"You guys rescued me, thank you, and I'm glad you got that voicemail otherwise I'd be dead by now" She said.

"What…. What happened?" As soon as Elena said that Caroline burst into tears. Damon was listening in on there conversation and he rolled his eyes. Girls could be soooo emotional. He had to give her some credit though she was just abducted by a crazed vampire.

"He, he oh Elena I don't think I want to tell you…" Caroline replied.

"Why?"

"He was your boyfriend Elena, he was my _friend_ and then he abused me. I don't even know how that person was. I just don't think I can go there with you."

"Caroline, I'm here for you, you need to tell me what happened. How are we supposed to help you if you won't tell me?"

"I… I don't know." She said in between sobs.

"Shhh, just start at the beginning."

"Well, after the fight last night in the alley, it looked like Stefan could use a shoulder so I went with him. Well that was a big mistake… he didn't speak to me until we got back to our apartment. Then he just went crazy Elena. He started throwing furniture around and he got his vamp face out, he was really pissed at what happened."

"Go on" Damon had walked over to the bed now and was listening intently at what Caroline was saying.

"He was going on about you alot Damon and then Elena, and they he couldn't believe you two… well you know… I went up to him and tried to calm him down then he hit me Elena. He slapped my face. He hit me so hard that teeth cut my gums and I was bleeding. I … I think once he smelt the blood that was it for him… he… he took me up to the bed and ….." Caroline sobs got even louder at this point.

Elena stared at Damon and shook her head.

"Once he was done, he took me to where you guys found me. He kept beating me and feeding from me and he raped me again. I guess I lost consciousness not long after we got there. And then all I remember was that I was in the car with you guys and I was safe."

"Oh Caroline, I'm so sorry" Elena whispered into her hair. "This is all my fault and I'm so sorry."

"I shouldn't have gone with him" She said "I don't think it was your fault, you didn't know he would turn into a physco. None of us did."

Caroline rolled over to look at Damon who was on the edge of the bed. With his scotch in hand. "I want you to make me forget Damon, I can't live with this." She said.

"That sounds like a great idea" He said. He lent down to were Caroline was sitting and his blue eyes dilated as he looked into Caroline's eyes.

"Last night was wild, you got really, really drunk and Elena and I had to take you back here to sober you up. You slept for a very long time and have just woken up, you don't remember anything about what happened last night. But you knew it was fun and you feel good."

He broke the gaze and Caroline sat there still dazed. Then her expression changed and she looked at Damon and Elena who were sitting in the bed with her. All she could remember well… was nothing from the previous night. It was a blank. All she knew was that she got completely wasted! Damon had clothes on but Elena was in her sleeping outfit and she was looking worried.

"Please don't tell me we had a threesome when I was drunk… I wouldn't want that to happen _again._" She giggled looking over to Elena. Elena flushed a hundred shades of red while Damon stared at her and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Now that's a story I want to hear about" He smirked.

* * *

><p><em>AN – Did you like? Not like? Tell me your thoughts please! I didn't get the 20 reviews so I didn't do Carolines point of view as it was happening. But if I get people asking me for it I will do it and put it in the outakes for his story._

_Promise next chappie will have nekkid Damon and Elena! Yay! Also does anyone have any requests they would like to see our favourite couple get up to? *wink wink* you know what I mean… feel free to PM me or leave it in your review ;)_

_For spoilers on this story head over to my homepage (link is on my profile) Those posts on my lj are locked so make sure you add me as a friend._

_Please review! I love hearing what you all have to say, trust me it makes me write a whole lot faster and feeds my muse! So get clicking that blue button =) and a big thank you to each and every one of you that has! I appreciate it so much as a writer._

_Till the next chapter_

_xoxo_


	12. Closer than a second skin

It had been four days since Caroline had been abducted by Stefan and compelled by Damon. Elena was feeling entirely at fault for the whole incident and thought it was best if Caroline went back to Mystic Falls earlier than planned. Caroline was slightly annoyed that Elena wanted her to go back. Damon had offered to compel Caroline to make her go. His motives were entirely selfish as he wanted to spend time with only Elena.

She really didn't want him to compel her again so after a long chat with Caroline she had reluctantly agreed and went home. Elena still had a few days before she was going to go back to Mystic Falls and she just wanted to enjoy some alone time with Damon before doing so. She hoped for no more drama in her already very dramatic life. She was so over the curse, over fearing for her life. She felt continually trapped and when she thought of actually returning home she felt physically sick. It was causing her constant anxiety and Damon noticed. She would often excuse herself from him and would head to a bathroom, trembling and dry reaching into the toilet bowl as she panicked thinking about all the complications of her life.

Now she had stopped 'doing' and stopped fighting for her life she was slightly enjoying herself, she realised she didn't want to return home any more, home was like a black hole that was sucking the life from her. It held too many bad memories, too many wrong choices and Mystic Falls was no longer the peaceful historic town she once loved.

Apart from those troubles she had an amazing four days with Damon, during the lazy days in bed she felt raptured by his love and his intensity about her. She was truly falling more in love with him each day. The looks he gave her, the chase kisses, the caresses. It wasn't just his tenderness that ignited her soul, it was also his burning passion for her that lit her up. He would grab her, fuck her senseless, he could bring her to dizzying heights. On the days they had gone out Damon's humour had continued to amuse her, he was so god damn cocky yet she loved that about him. He was insanely protective of her yet he would let her fly free to be herself. She learnt he was very _handsy _as she liked to call it. He was always touching her wether it was holding her hand or placing his hand on the small of her back as they walked. Occasionally he would sneak a grope in when no one was watching and she would curse at him and he would laugh. He was reckless and she loved it.

Elena walked into the room, drying her hair with a towel. She was just enjoying a very long shower. Damon was sitting on the sofa and watching her intently as she made her way over to the closet to get dressed for the day. Damon gave a low growl that she wouldn't be able to hear. Over the past few days his obsession for her became stronger. In the past once he had conquered his trysts he was off looking for the next thing to amuse him yet with Elena his hunger for her grew and he wanted more of her. She looked over at him and cocked her head, she swore she heard something coming from his direction but he was just staring at her smirking, she was smarter and more observant than he gave her credit for.

Damon was trying to gain self control as his eyes were fixated on her naked form putting clothes on. He never thought getting dressed could give him a hard on, well he thought wrong. Elena putting her clothes on was super seductive and made him think of ripping them all off her. _Damn it man, get some self control_.

_Mine, mine, mine_ the thought chanted over and over in his head. Churning like a crashing wave. That's it. It was now or never. He waited what he felt was long enough and he wasn't prepared to wait a second longer.

"So have you thought about my proposal?" They hadn't spoken about bonding since what happened to Caroline and Damon wanted an answer. He knew it should be her choice but he was impatient.

"You know you're supposed to get on your knee for that Damon?" She joked with him.

He rolled his eyes. "So…"

"Sooo…." She mimicked.

He just waited for her to answer his question.

"Yes I have" She said, picking the fluff off her top. "But I'm scared, you know. It's only been a few days and were already thinking about making this very serious."

He thought about that for a moment. She was right but he didn't see the big problem with it all.

"I want to do this but after the further explanation, you can see why im a little apprehensive cant you?"

He grabbed her hands. Fighting every urge not to compel her into this, yep that's how badly he wanted her. Sex was one thing between them but this was much for intense and he wanted it bad.

"I totally understand but you shouldn't worry. I promise that I will never let anything bad happen to you. Yes it's going to be intense. Yes it's going to blow our freaking worlds but you won't be used or manipulated. I need you Elena" Could he make her see? He felt he was always trying to open her eyes.

"You have never lied to me Damon and I trust you." She contemplated, "Okay… I want this too".

A smug yet beautiful smile spread across his face and touched his eyes.

"What happens now" She asked nervously.

"Just wait here" He jumped off the couch and headed for the kitchen. He came back with a small, very sharp knife. Elena watched him walk back to where she was standing. Damon was swinging the knife back and forth between his thumb and forefinger. His eyes were fixed on her and a tingle went up her spine. This was it. They had consciously decided they wanted to bond and that was all it took for it to take place.

He sat next to Elena and took his shirt off, he held the knife to his neck, wincing as he cut the skin from his neck to collarbone. Blood began to flow freely from the gashing wound. It flowed down his chest and stomach like a small waterfall, except this was blood not water. Elena had to steady herself; the cut was deep and looked ghastly. She thought he was simply going to bite into his wrist like before. Staring, her eyes gaping as the blood flowed down his chest.

"It's okay Elena" Damon had heard her heart speed up.

"It… it's huge" Not moving her eyes from the large cut.

"It has to be, we heal fast remember and the closer you feed to my heart the better it is at sealing the bond" He whispered.

Elena nodded. She lent down to his neck, she was on a precipice and once she jumped she knew she would never come up for air again.

She lent down to Damon's wound and his blood filled her mouth. Drinking from him was hypnotic. This was different from drinking from his wrist, this was a whole new experience entirely. Her arms were wrapped around his waist and her body flush to his. Thick, warm liquid flowed down her throat. It was coppery and it twinged in her mouth almost like was a lemon would, yet it was sweet, very sweet. She was gulping and licking the wound. As she fed off him she became ravenous. She noticed her limbs started to feel freer, she could feel a zing all the way to her finger tips and toes. Elena felt as light as a bird and as free as one. She was flying high on Damon's life force. She moaned as she drank from him, she was becoming more aroused as she continued to drink from his neck, the heat form in-between her thighs increasing.

She could feel Damon's emotions as she drank from him. _Joy,__** mine**__, love, peace, lust, pleasure, __**mine**_. They were jumbled but she could pick each one out as they made there way into her mind. It was a rush of emotion she had never experienced before. She now understood what Stefan had told her about emotions being heightened, not that the emotions were hers, she realized she was sensing Damon's emotions as she greedily fed off him and they were _more_… more than she ever thought possible. She understood how vampires could become obsessed; she felt his obsession for her running into her veins. His love for her was an all consuming fire and it burned her.

The wound was beginning to close now. The flow of blood was slowing and she licked it until it was completely healed.

She nuzzled her face into Damon's neck and sighed in satisfaction. She was trembling. Her heart was beating rapidly from the amount of blood she had ingested. His hands were running up and down her back leaving a trail of fire where his fingertips traced.

She pulled away looking into his eyes. She shook her head when she spoke, her mind couldn't comprehend the moment she had just experienced.

"Oh my goodness, Damon" She breathed.

"That good huh?" He laughed at her jokingly.

"Amazing" she replied, "Intoxicating, I felt everything you were feeling. Its like I saw inside you" She said looking in his blue eyes.

"That's the bond Elena. Once you committed to bonding to me, it changes everything about the way we share blood."

She nodded.

"It doesn't end when we have stopped drinking either. You and I will be able to sense each others emotions now if we continue on a regular basis".

There was nothing she wanted more now. Looking at Damon was looking into a mirror of vulnerability. This moment was incredibly intimate. His eyes were burning as they darted to her neck.

"I'll be able to tell when you're insanely turned on" He whispered with a smirk.

Her mouth formed a little 'o' as she realized she could _sense_ Damon's arousal in that moment. It was like a wave of feeling crashing over her mind.

Damon smirked, "like you can _feel_ I am right now".

Brushing the hair from her neck he lent down to smell her skin, she smelt like vanilla and flowers. Holding her close to his body, he pushed his throbbing erection into her. Damon licked Elena's neck and she moaned, wrapping her arms around his body her hands falling onto his firm arse; she pulled him even closer into her. Damon's fangs descended at her action.

Damon nicked Elena skin gently with his fangs. "I love you" He whispered to her as he sunk his fangs into her neck. Elena cried out in the initial pain of his fangs entering her. Once he had sucked a couple of times the pain completely left her body and she was left with the feeling of warmth surrounding the site. Damon was shuddering as he in took her blood; he began to drink deeper, sucking passionately at the bite.

Elena wondered if he was feeling what she was experiencing and by the way he was moaning into her she assumed he was.

Damon could feel every emotion of Elena's and even more than that, he could sense emotions from her memories. This was more than he expected. A smirk erupted over his face. This was fucking awesome. Wether he would ever admit it to Elena he eventually one day wanted her to join him in darkness. Maybe he could convince her to join him one day to be his princess but for now while she was young he would be satisfied with her being human.

Her blood was sweet he already knew this but forming this bond with her was more than he could have imagined. It wasn't just her blood but the emotions and feelings they now shared between each other.

Elena was beginning to feel weak and Damon had realised if he didn't stop now she may actually past out on him so he pulled away from her and licked the remaining blood from his lips in one swift motion.

"Hmmm" He spoke into her neck, "Delicious."

Elena laughed. Damon joined in.

"What does one say after that experience?" She asked as he pulled away from her.

"One wouldn't say anything" He replied with a slight smile, "One would say no words but do this."

He lent in to kiss her blood stained lips passionately and with full force. She returned the kiss in equal fervour.

He was already shirtless and Elena was running her hands up and down his abs and chest, lightly grazing his nipples with her fingertips. He released a growl when she switched from her fingertips to her nails. Damon was holding her head and kissing her passionately nipping her lips and sucking on her tongue. Elena could taste blood on his mouth. As they kissed and caressed she could feel his emotions seep into her mind again and the intensities of a new experience knocked her off her feet. His love for her was deep and his need to claim her was overriding.

Moving to the bed they were stripping each other of their clothing. Damon literally ripped Elena's clothes off her body but she didn't care this time, the need for him was too strong.

Once they were naked he moved over the top of her so she was pinned underneath him. Her grabbed her hands and placed them above her head and with one hand he held them there as he kissed her face and neck.

She marvelled at the sight of him. His aquamarine eyes were shining as he kissed her face and neck. His black hair was now messy and strands were falling into his eyes. Looking up at her from her chin he gave her a wicked smile. And continued to kiss down her chest, his face brushed her nipples, his hair was tickling her skin sending her into overdrive at the feather light sensation.

He took one nipple into his mouth and began to suck, lick and kiss it and he stroked and caressed the other. Elena sighed in pleasure from the touch of his velvet tongue.

Her hands made there way to his member and she began to stoke it ever so lightly. She was so ready for him to fill her and he sensed this and came back to her face.

"I love you" She muttered into his lips as her tongue plunged into his mouth. His member achingly thrusted into her core. She moaned into his mouth in pleasure as he began to delve deeper into her. His thrusts were slow and sensual as he explored her. Beneath him she was shining, glowing. As much as he was in the dominant position above her she was the one controlling him. He couldn't stop, he couldn't bring himself away from her, he never wanted to be apart. The taste of her blood on his tongue was lingering and he began to thrust deeper into her. In that moment he realised Elena completely owned him. Mind, body, and if he had a soul, that too. It was a sweet defeat.

He brought her body up closer to him as his thrusts sped up. Her body was a second skin to his as they sealed the bond they had created. Writhing and riding they were coming close to orgasm. They looked deep into each others eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck while he placed his hands on her hips, thrusting her deeper on his cock. As well as feeling her walls contract around him he _felt_ her emotions building and overflowing as her orgasm took her. It was like a blinding white light. As she came he came with her and they moaned each others names as they rode out the orgasm.

As the orgasm waned Elena and Damon collapsed next to each other on the bed panting. She had never experienced something so loving before. Feeling Damon's emotions for her was something she wanted to experience for the rest of her life. Time seemed to slow as their bodies moulded to each other. There was no conservation; there was no need to speak. He could feel it all hiding in the timing of her heartbeat and Damon held Elena until she drifted off into her dreams.

* * *

><p><em>AN – to my lovely wonderful amazing reader's thank you for all your reviews, alerts, favourites for this story! It means so much to me!_

_I poured my absolute heart into this chapter and I really hoped you enjoyed it; it's the longest chap I have written and Im hoping to get each chapter this long or longer. Elena and Damon have finally completed their blood bond… wondering what the effects from it will be? Add me as a friend on LJ to see my spoilers ;) Ill be updating this story once a week now as my RL is getting hectic! _

_To all my readers who have added this fic to your updates but haven't reviewed why don't you make your first one now… As a writer it's great to see so many update alerts but I really would love to hear your thoughts on this story =)_

_And to all my regular reviewers in Caroline's words AWWW I LOVE YOU GUYS! _

_Till the next chapter_

_xoxo_


	13. Licking My Lips

When Elena woke the next morning she felt quite giddy and overly joyful. She suspected it was the amount of Damon's blood that she had ingested that caused her to wake like she had already drunk a few coffees. She jumped out of bed and stretched out like a playful kitten. Damon was still half asleep as Elena playfully tugged at his arm, willing him to get out of bed.

"Ugh, Elena" Damon moaned "It's just gone day break!"

"Come on, come on, get up!" She had dropped Damon's arm, which fell limply on the bed, he rolled onto his stomach and buried his head into the pillow. Elena bounced away from the bed, down the 2 steps and into the sitting area of the suite where the floor length curtains hung closed shutting out any light. She flung open the curtains with a bright smile and relished in the beautiful morning sunlight that flooded the room and spilled onto a grumpy looking Damon.

Elena suppressed a giggle as she realised Damon had probably wanted a bit of a sleep in. _oh well_, she couldn't help that she had so much energy she could basically bounce off the walls, it was technically his fault after all.

Elena ran back up to the bed and jumped into to it causing the massive king sized bed to wobble. That had officially woken Damon from his half consciousness, he rolled over and propped himself up on his arms while slowly opening his eyes. Heat travelled to Elena's belly as she looked into Damon's blue eyes, his hair was messy and giving off a bed head vibe which she actually thought was quite sexy.

"Alright I'm up, miss sunshine" Damon practically moaned and not in a way that Elena appreciated.

Elena was amused by Damon's foul mood and she thought she could possibly take advantage of it. She scooted over on her hands and knees to where Damon was laying and knelt down near him, he was scrutinizing her as he picked up on her playful mood.

Her hand pulled down the sheet that was pooled at Damon midsection, eager to see how _up_ he was. As the sheet pulled pass his morning glory for all intensive purposes Elena eyes popped as he sprung free from the sheet that Elena kept pulling down. Yes he was up indeed. His erection was greeting her face and she decided to give him a little morning kiss.

Her head ducked down and she pulled her hair from one side of her face to the other in an effort to keep her hair from going everywhere. Damon noticed and he held her hair in a makeshift ponytail as she went down to greet him.

She wet her lips and they came into contact was his tip. She began to trace small pecks down his shaft as he breathed out heavily from the heavenly way of being woken up. Working her way back up his shaft she reached the tip again and took the head into her mouth, caressing his tip with a flat tongue. Damon let out a soft moan and his head fell back in pleasure. Her mouth opened around his shaft and she noticed the wetness leaking out of her as she took all of him slowly into her mouth. Her nether regions where now begging for attention and Damon knew she needed him. He let go of her hair which then hindered him from the sight of her mouth bobbing up and down on him. Yet he knew there was a better sight coming into his range shortly. With two hands placed on Elena hips he picked her up from her kneeling position, swivelling and lifting her so the end result was her pink flesh sitting right over Damon's mouth.

This was something entirely new for her she felt a quiver of the unknown in her belly but that was quickly squashed when she _felt_ Damon's pleasure. Her bobbing on his length had slowed while he was positioning herself on top of him but that had all lasted a second due to his vamp strength.

"You're going to love this Elena" He purred.

All she could do was hum back to him which caused him to moan because of the sensation on his shaft.

Elena felt his tongue lightly brush up her labia slowly and her whole body twitched, she once again moaned around his erection. His hands grabbed her hips and he pushed her wet pink flesh down onto his face.

Elena let out a scream of pleasure as his tongue assaulted her, licking up and down in feather light strokes, then stopping at her clit and making small circles alternating pressure with his tongue which lapped all her juices. He began to lightly nibble with his blunt teeth on her clit.

"Ahhh, keep sucking Elena, Don't stop."

She had realised she had stopped paying him attention when he had delved into her. She promptly returned to her duty and took him into her mouth again, eagerly sucking up and down giving him the right amount of suction coupled with strokes from her tongue. Their speed matched each other as he was early lapping at her clit, in little figure 8 motions causing her body to writhe above his.

Elena propped her arms up to stop them from getting tired as she continued to suck and lick away at Damon's manhood. Her hand came around to cup and caress his balls and he moaned into her.

Damon began to thrust basically fucking her mouth and she knew he was nearing his release so she increased her pace and wrapped her hands under his thighs and brought his length further into her mouth, she knew she was good at deep throating and his moans which were getting louder and louder proved it.

His thrusts picked up and she relaxed her mouth further allowing Damon to blow his load straight down her throat. She felt the hot cum shoot straight down and she sallowed it as he softly cursed grunts into her clit.

Once she was done she sucked off his length and broke off with a loud pop and he continued to lap greedily at her nether region. She closed her eyes.

"Oh, Damon that feels so good" She bit her lip. Once again he grabbed her hips and swung her around so that she was no longer straddling his face backwards but foreword facing.

She looked down at him and his blue eyes were pulled into a smirk, she could feel it on her flesh as his tongue lapped at her. Looking into his crystal blue depths as he drunk her in was too much to handle and she grabbed onto the headboard and flung her hair back as she watched him work her to frenzy. As if she didn't need the dirty talk, he pulled away quickly.

"I love the way you taste"

And he drove back into her flesh with his tongue never breaking there eye contact.

"I fucking love your pussy"

Her hips began to move back and forth on his face as his tongue delved into her thrusting and his nose as rubbing on her clit sending her over the edge of oblivion. Elena's stomach clenched and she tumbled into her orgasm.

"DAMON! Oh my fucking God" She screamed.

Her body writhing violently on his mouth as her orgasm peaked and she rolled her head back basking in the warm glow that was spreading through her body. As her orgasmed waned she slowly slid off Damon's face to reveal a very wet mouth on her lover.

Damon licked his lips and wiped his chin with one finger and proceeded to lick the remains off. Closing his eyes as he did.

Elena watched as Damon savoured her juices and she looked puzzled, he looked like he was really enjoying it.

"Do you like the way I taste?" she asked slight embarrassed.

"Yep" he said popping the P. "It reminds me of your blood".

This was all the explanation Elena needed for her to understand.

All of a sudden her energy was completely drained and she felt like sleeping again, the bed was so comfy and she yawned as she curled under the banket.

"What happened to the 'come on come on get up'" Damon mimicked her, a laugh escaped Elena's lips at Damon's impression of a girly voice.

"Im tired now, you wore me out!" She exclaimed.

"Na ah, your not doing this to me Elena, you're the one that woke me, made me get up with your perkiness. We are getting up, end of story." He pushed the sheets off his naked body and headed to the bathroom. Elena pouted at him which wasn't working because he simply raised his eyebrows and shook his head which screamed 'don't you even think about it'.

Elena rolled her eyebrows and crawled out of bed, huffing she walked to Damon and joined him for a shower.

* * *

><p>Once Elena and Damon where showered and dressed they decided to head out for the day, Elena's moods had levelled out and Damon had explained to her that was one effect of the bond. After they share large amount of blood Elena would become moody. Her emotions would be all over the place but that would calm down after a few hours. Damon had explained to her that moodiness was a side effect of the blood. And that's where the common side effects ended, they could sense each other, feel each others emotions and emotions would be heightened for her. any other side effect would crop up over time, each humanvamp bond was different and manifested itself in different ways.

As they walked out of the hotel lobby she was feeling more and more like herself which also meant she was also letting her circumstances crush her once again. Why was it that she felt like this? At home in the heat of the fight she was level headed but now being away form it all it began to terrify her. Damon picked up on her anxiety and reached out for her hand as they walked down the street.

"What's up" He rubbed along the top of her hand.

"Just thinking of all the shit going on at home" Elena sighed.

"Elena" Damon's voice sounded pensive.

"I know Damon; I just can't help but worry, now that I'm away from it all I'm dreading going back. It terrifies me." Elena shuddered at the thought of returning.

"I know, I can feel it rolling off you." His face showed all the worry his voice didn't.

They kept walking in silence. Elena wasn't sure what to say next yet she felt secure mulling over her feelings and noticing Damon's as well. It was like a wave crashing over her mind, with each emotion of his hitting her, her brain could comprehend what was her emotion and what was his.

They walked along the streets of the bustling city, they were in the shopping district and the road was lined like it would have been in the early 1900's. The shop fronts looked expensive and way to flashy and business like for her tastes. Once they walked a further 200 meters they reached a cute boutique and Damon stopped and held the glass door open for her. She thanked him and walked into the shop. It was just gorgeous, the walls were white with displays of Paris and beautiful models gracing the posters. There were shelves that stocked cute little accessories and pretty pastel coloured clothing. In the middle of the shop was register and two young blonde haired women staring at Damon lustfully while giggling and looking at each other.

Elena watched them as they looked at each other and nodded slightly. Her eyes closed a little in an angry gaze as one of the over the top blondes walked over to them. Elena thought she looked like a wanna be Sienna Miller.

"Hi, welcome to Forever New, is there anything I can help you with?" The last half of her sentence was directed at Damon who was staring at her with a blank expression on his face.

Elena was seething. Watching this woman in her early 20's devour Damon with her eyes. Jealously roared in Elena's chest as she stepped into the woman's line of sight cutting off her view of Damon.

"No, there is nothing you can help _us_ with, _we_ are browsing for now" Elena said coldly.

The woman whose name tag stated 'Mindy' raised her eyebrows at Elena's direct coldness and she turned briskly on her heel back to her friend at the register.

Elena watched her like she was prey to be hunted and Damon lent down, his breath tickling Elena's ear as he whispered "I like it when you're bitchy, it's pretty cute, like a kitten."

Elena twirled around to him and mouth gaping. She was just a total bitch to the shop keeper. That wasn't her normal way of reacting. Whenever she felt jealously rise up in her she quelled it and shook it off not letting it affect her. Elena shut her gaping mouth promptly dismissing her random behaviour she began to walk around the shop looking at the cute clothes and jewellery.

Damon ghosted alongside her and informed her she could choose anything she wanted at his expense. She smiled at him feeling slightly bad for him spending money on her but he offered and she would gladly accept!

Elena had picked out a few things and rushed to the change room to try them on, she had picked a white chiffon off the shoulder dress that had a gorgeous pattern on it, as well as some dusty rose shorts that came with a cute brown leather belt and some t-shirts & jeans. Damon took a seat on the plush lounge in the change room entrance waiting for Elena to come out and model the clothes for him.

She came out first in the elegant shorts and a black top and strutted over to him with a goofy smile plastered on her face. When she reached him she did a little twirl and faced him with a little half smile hoping for his approval. His eyes roamed over her bare legs and he looked up at her with lusty eyes.

"I like them. There sold. They make your legs look miles long" He said with a wink.

Elena thanked him after blushing and retreated back to the change room to try on the dress. When she came out Damon wasn't on the couch she peered around the wall and he was back in the main section of the store near the swimsuit section. The sales assistant named 'Mindy' quickly swooping in to 'help' Damon. Again Elena glared at the lady feeling her jealousy rise up.

Mindy had walked up to Damon and placed her hand on Damon's back. _That's it, he is mine and she is touching him_. Damon noticed the woman's touch and looked at Elena storming over to where he was browsing. He looked at the sales clerk and gave her a warning glance. She gave him a brilliant cheesy smile and turned to where Elena was coming from.

"I would mind you to keep your hands off my man." Elena growled at Mindy.

"Whatever girl, you look way to young for him anyway" She said looking back at Damon's face. Her voice was sugary sweet and made Elena want to vomit.

Fire rose inside Elena's stomach and she shut her eyes and breathed out her nose to calm her anger. She also sensed Damon's amusement at the situation yet Elena in no way thought it was funny and she took a stake to claim her territory.

"Get your filthy hands off him. He. Is. Mine." Elena enunciated each word.

Mindy rolled her eyes and pulled her hand off Damon. Elena sallowed the punch she wanted to sock to the blonde bimbo. Mindy walked off again and Elena swore if she tried anything else she was going to slap the bitch.

Damon laughed and shook his head at Elena.

"You find this mighty amusing don't you?" She accused.

"I certainly do, you getting all jealous over me. Calling me yours. I like it" His eyes shone.

"Look at what your blood is doing to me! Its turning me into a possessive cow!" She whispered to him, "Well I clearly had to get that bimbos hands off you anyway" She said sounding embarrassed. What was happening to her? This was definately the bond. She could feel it.

Damon had turned his back to her looking through the racks and then he pulled out a black and bronze bikini set in her size.

"Its fine babe, I wouldn't worry about it" He turned back to her and a smirk covered his face as held the bikini set up and waggled it in his hand.

He came up to her and wrapped his arms around her whispering in her ear.

"You look positively scrumptious in that dress but what I really want to see you in is these" Pulling away and putting the bikini into her hands.

Elena rolled her eyes. Even if Damon was a vampire he was a typical male through and through. And he seemed to be actually enjoying this as they walked back to the changing rooms.

She hurried into the little room and flung the dress off. The bikini set was very small and left nothing to the imagination. The top half was a simple triangle design that covered her breasts and tied at the back and around her neck. The bottom half barely covered her bum. She liked it. It reminded her of carefree times.

She decided to keep the high heels on as she stepped out of the change room walking over to Damon with her head held high. It was cool in the air-conditioned shop and her skin prickled when she walked under the vent. Damon's eyes roamed over her hungrily as she stood in front of him hands on her hips and smirk on her face, she knew she looked good in this set. The black and bronze matched her skin tone perfectly and she looked like a tanned goddess. Damon had chosen well.

"I dunno, what do you think?" She said playing him on… she was fishing and he knew it. Playing along with her game Damon replied "Hmmm, might need to see the behind to make my mind up"

Elena turned around and ran her hand over the panty line on her bottom tugging on it.

"Yeah, I just don't know if they suit me or not" she said sarcastically.

Damon was practically purring as she continued to touch her bottom and he pulled her over to him.

"There fucking gorgeous and you look too fucking hot in them. I'm not sure if I want to get them for you because when you wear them I won't be able to stop other men looking at you".

Elena pouted, she wanted these ones.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll get them… we need them today anyway."

Elena's face lit up "Where are we going?"

"That's for me to know and for you to dot dot dot, go change, I'll pay for the stuff. Then we can get on our way."

Good idea thought Elena, she didn't want to even look at that Mindy bimbo.

Elena & Damon walked out of the shop with bags in hand and Elena felt happy from her shopping trip. Nothing like a bit of retail therapy to make a girl feel good. Even if she did have to put up with nasty sales assistants. Damon had compelled Mindy into giving him a discount too. She would get in trouble for it at the end of her shift and this made Elena smile… God she could be a bitch sometimes.

As they walked back to the hotel the fun they were having in the store seemed to dissipate and Damon held Elena close to him as they walked down the street.

"I know you're scared about going back" He spoke gently to her.

She nodded, feeling tears brim in her eyes.

"Well, what if we don't go back?" He asked. Elena picked up on his emotions, he was completely sincere yet unsure. Elena was shocked at his question. Running away was never an option at home when she was in the thick of it, it had crossed her mind but she squashed it down not allowing it to pop up. It was an option, probably a bad one but it was still an option.

"What like run away?"

"Yeah, I've travelled the world many times Elena, I own property in 5 countries, 3 of which no one knows about and are in alias names, I know Italian, French, Afrikaans, Spanish and mandarin. I have the money and the power for us to live in luxury too".

Damon was feeling exceptionally hopeful that Elena would agree but she wasn't sure about his offer. She wanted too but would it be the right thing to do?

"I don't know Damon that is a pretty big call. That changes everything and im not prepared for that. What about our family and friends?"

"Just think about it. We have a few more days here still."

"I will" She replied, as they walked she snuggled closer into him. It was tempting, so tempting and she desperately wanted to take him up on his offer but what would that mean for her? Her life? What about her family and friends at home? She would never be able to see them again. She knew she could run with Damon and never be found. That she would live comfortably with him but what was life without friends and family? And what if Klaus hurt them for her leaving like he did to Katherine's family? A shudder ran down her spine at the thought.

She had a lot of thinking to do and only a few days too do it.

"Enough doom and gloom" He perked up "We are going to have some fun today and I know the perfect place."

"Where's that?"

"Were going to the water park, it's a warm day and I want to see you flaunt that bikini body of yours" He said winking.

Elena giggled "A water park? A vampire in a fucking water park, now I've heard everything!"

"If you tell anyone I definately won't be bringing you back to Mystic Falls" He said to her jokingly.

Today Elena decided today she wasn't going to think about Damon's offer she was simply going to be Elena Gilbert and have fun like the good ol' days.

* * *

><p><em>AN – hello lovely readers & new readers!_

_I've been a bit slack on my rec updates... I've been reading some crossovers as well as 2 amazing delena fics write now! The first one is **make me wanna die** by **sweetwillowtree** – this fic is dark, hot and action packed… if you haven't read this story you have to head over to it and have a read it is great, the chaps are short but there is a lot of them and her writing style is great. Be warned though this story is darker than your average VD fanfic… but I think we need more of the darker side out there._

_Another great fic is **desire obscur** by **ianvamplover** can I say I needed a long cold shower after reading this smut… badboysarebest recs this as her smut of the month and we all know S's smut is great so whatever she is reccing im reading ;) ianvamplover's smut is descriptive and so sexy._

_Now for pictures of Elena's dress, shorts and bikini set head over to my home page! I love forever new it's like my favourite shop and I buy all my clothes from there. The fashion shots are gorgeous so you're missing out if you don't have a look!_

_Please review! You know you want to click that little blue button and tell me what you think ;)_

_A bit of everything in this chapter – smut, fluff and seriousness! What do you think, Should Elena ran away with Damon?_

_Till the next chapter… Oh and I'm also writing a O/S femslash ;) God I love femslash!... it will be up shortly!_

_Xoxo_


	14. In The Dark

Elena jolted in bed after a dream, her brow was dripping with sweat, she felt so hot and her heart was racing. She sat, careful not to wake a sleeping Damon next to her. She looked at the bedside clock – it was 2am. She slowly moved her feet off the bed and crept away towards the bathroom. Being careful not to bump into anything in the pitch black hotel suite.

Once she was in the bathroom, she shut and locked the door and then ran over to the toilet and vomited. She didn't care that her long her was falling into the bowl as she wrenched her guts up. Fuck her long brown hair. It didn't matter, nothing mattered any more she was going to die soon. She watched as her stomach released its contents – she watched as her anxiety, fear and panic poured into the bowl.

Another wave of nausea hit and she heaved again. She was shaking now, this time nothing but bile spilling into the bowl. She burst into tears and that's when Damon woke up. In a blur he was at the bathroom door. He knew it was bad, she was probably having a panic attack again. She tried to hide them from him but he knew. He knew she was terrified. Scared out of her mind about what was going to happen when they went back to mystic falls. She was worrying about all these things that he could protect her from.

"Elena" He banged his fist on the door, but his voice was gentle.

All he heard was whimpering, her teeth were chattering from her shaking and she was sniffing.

"Elena, let me in."

"No" A soft reply followed shortly after.

"Elena, _let me in_" He said again soundly slightly annoyed at the theatrics of it all.

"I don't want you to see me like this" She cried behind her wall.

He took a deep breath & calmed himself, "Please just let me in."

It was 37 seconds before she opened the door. Her eyes were puffy, her face was blotchy, she had vomit tangled in her hair. She had never looked more vulnerable and raw.

"Oh, baby", He scooped her up in his arms and moved over to the bath tub and began to fill it up. He stood her up and she wobbled, he looked at her eyes. He was concerned for her. They were vacant. Her emotions were all over the place and her eyes screamed unstable. He loved her, he loved her very much and he realised how much he could probably sway her into what he wanted her to do. He had to be careful. Because he very much wanted to have Elena all to himself.

"What's wrong Elena? Tell me" he asked as he undressed her delicately, lifting her arms and picking up her legs to remove her layers. He placed her in the tub of hot water. She flopped into it like a corpse.

He began to work shampoo into her hair, cleansing her. Ridding her of her fears.

"Its everything Damon, everything, the curse, my family, Stefan, us…

I'm scared I'm going to die but I'm more scared for Jenna and Jeremy, bonnie and Caroline. When you asked me to run I almost said yes in an instant, but then I thought of them and I just I can't leave them defenceless and without protection. If they died on my behalf… God I don't know what I'd do. And then there's Stefan. With him going completely crazy on Caroline and we have NO idea where he is or what he is doing." She shook her head, she was still shaken up about the torture incident.

"And your nightmare, what was it about?"

"I … I ran away with you. But it wasn't a nightmare Damon, it was such a great dream and we were happy, truly happy. It scared the hell out of me because it was so selfish. How can I put myself before others? If I chose to run away with you how could I live with that?

"Easy I do it all the time" Damon said with a smirk while he washed her hair.

"Damon I'm serious" She sounded angry, he knew it too he could feel it wash over him. She thought he wasn't taking her seriously. Little did she know.

"So am I" he mumbled as he washed the suds away.

"Damon I'm freaking out here because 99% of me wants to run with you." Her voice got louder. "And never ever think about my past again. I'm a monster for even thinking that". When she finally said it out loud she shook violently and sobs wracked her body. "How could one person be so selfish?"

Damon didn't know what to say, he couldn't respond because he was selfish by nature. He had no answers for her all he wanted to respond with was 'lets just see, shall we?' instead he lent down brushing the wet hair from her face and kissed her. She smelt amazing, all fresh and clean and his lips crushed against hers with force. Elena's lips melted to his and they pashed with such heat that Damon was hard in no time and Elena's nipples began to harden, heat filled her belly and made its way down south.

"I need you Damon" she whispered to his lips. And not just in a sexual way. She craved something more.

Picking up on her need, he went over to the cabinet and pulled out a razor, coming back to the bath he took his clothes off and slid in next to her. Once he was in the tub sitting across from her he made a deep incision on his neck with the blade. His blood flowed fast because he was turned on. Her heart sped up and she climbed onto his lap straddling his hard on, she began to suck the wound. Like an addict she needed more. As she drank his blood he rammed his dick into her wet core. She moaned and some blood escaped her lips and spilt down his bare chest tingeing the bath red. Fucking and drinking Damon's blood was the biggest high she could ever have. She rode him utter ecasty and the blood that filled her mouth filled her mind with Damon. She picked up on something that shocked her but filed it away for later review. Right now she had to have him.

Damon was bucking under Elena as his dick slid in and out of her core. Bath sex would have to be his favourite sex, it was all slippery and wet. The thought alone turned him on. He was controlling her pace as his hands grabbed her hips thrusting her and choosing the pace. _Fuck she was so warm_. The water was sloshing everywhere and he noticed his blood was staining the water blood red. Fuck. He watched Elena riding him, she had pulled away and blood ran down her chin and breasts. It was abstaining her from her fear, she was literally glowing.

"Fuck Damon, so good" She moaned.

Damon brought Elena closer and she obliged to his touch. He kissed her breasts as she rode his dick and his blunt teeth grazing her skin, nipping and sucking at her pert nipples sending hot waves straight to her clit.

"Do it already." She demanded of him.

He couldn't hold out longer, his fangs dropped at her words and he sunk them into her shoulder and the blood flowed into his mouth. Riding there orgasms out the blood made it stronger and they screamed each others names in ecstasy. He pumped her harder as her orgasm clenched around him. The taste of her blood, watching her eyes roll into the back of her head Damon was in heaven.

He pumped his seed into her as he thrust his hips up in one final movement causing most of the water in the tub to spill over.

Elena collapsed on top of him.

"Was that good huh?" He teased.

"Mmm hmmm" Was all she could muster in response.

"Me too" He brought her close. "Come on, looks like we will have to get ourselves clean again, in the shower." The bath water looked like blood. He couldn't have his girl going to bed dirty now could he?

…

Climbing into bed together after two rounds of mind-blowing sex and blood sharing caused Elena to be mighty sleepy and she hoped her dreams wouldn't come back. She couldn't handle the guilt of her subconscious.

"Damon, when I was drinking from you I picked up on something." She said unintentionally yawning.

"Hmm, you have more questions about the whole blood sharing thingo" He waved his hands around.

"Well, no not about that, more so about what I heard in your blood."

"And what was that?"

"Me, being your princess of darkness"

Damon gulped. Fuck. She knew. She knew he wanted her to turn now.

"What does that mean exactly?" She questioned.

Damon was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Did he lie to her? The very first lie he would ever tell her to protect him from rejection or would he continue to be honest with her? He chose the latter. He never wanted to be Stefan.

"I want you to join me on the dark side" he waggled his eyebrows trying to make light of the situation.

"_What_" she was clearly stunned.

Damon rolled to his back and looked at the ceiling. "I'm never going to lie to you Elena, I will always be honest with whatever you ask me. I can only hope I can expect the same from you. Will you be honest with me Elena, if I ask you a question?"

She thought about it for a moment "Yes, yes I will."

"If I were to ask you to turn for me, would you?"

"_Are_ you asking me to turn for you?" Elena enquired, he always did this - hid a question in another question.

"Maybe" He still wasn't looking at her.

"Damon, look at me" He rolled on his side and his blue eyes bore into her soul. She was floored by the beauty in them. Looking into his eyes she knew she would die for him. "I would turn for you, I would die for you Damon".

"I love you Elena" he breathed as he moved closer to her.

"I love you too Damon" she wrapped her arms around him.

It was enough talk for one night and both Damon and Elena went to sleep smiling.

….

Sitting at the café in the lobby of the hotel were Damon and Elena. Snuggled on the couch sipping coffee and Elena eating her ham and cheese croissant that she had grown to love from this particular café. She would miss this. Two days. She had two days to figure out the rest of her life. Wether she ran, wether she went back. She decided she would give bonnie a call and see how everything was doing at home. She had spoke to Jenna about general chit chat that morning yet she had to find out from Bonnie if anything supernatural was going down. She excused herself from Damon and dialled Bonnie's number.

"_Hey girl"_

"Hey bonnie, how is everything?"

"_Good babe, we haven't had any supernatural upheavals since you left. Caroline is still kinda pissed you sent her home but she will get over it."_

"Yep"

"_We haven't seen Stefan and I can't sense him around here, which is a good thing I guess, at least you know he isn't here for when you come home"_

"Yeah….right"

"_Elena, what's wrong?"_

"Nothing Bonnie, everything is fine... well as fine as it can be."

"_Hey I've been researching a bit and have found something that's pretty interesting, a warding spell." _

"What is that?"

"_It's like a spell to hide someone. It wards whatever evil away and makes that person invincible to whatever is trying to destroy them."_

"That's amazing Bonnie"

"_Yeah, but anyway I better get going, my ride for school is here."_

"Okay, bye"

"_Bye Lena, see you on 2 days!"_

_Hmmm_ Elena walked back into the café tapping her fingers on her phone. Warding spell. Damon pulled her from her thoughts.

"What's the '_amazing_' thing judgey found?" Damon asked.

"Her name is Bonnie," Elena said taking her seat again facing Damon. "And she found a warding spell apparently it hides people from evil, like makes them invincible."

"Hmmm" Damon tapped his chin in thought. "That could come in handy you know".

"We can't use it to run away Damon".

"I'm not talking about us silly," he tapped her nose in a joking manner. "I'm thinking for them. You said you didn't want to leave them unprotected, well this answers your problem."

Elena hadn't seen it like that. A smile threatened to break across her face yet she hid it from Damon, she didn't want to gourde him on further with the whole idea, she had to think it though first in her own time, or whatever was left of it. She took a sip of her coffee and changed the subject. Damon just rolled his eyes, he knew it was ticking in her gorgeous head like a little bomb. He couldn't wait for it to go off.

They got up to pay for there breakfast sometime later but what they didn't know was that someone was watching them. Hiding in the shadows. Coldly calculating a way to bring them down into his own personal hell. _Yes_, he would make Damon and Elena pay for what they did to him.

….

_A/N – the bathroom scene was for my gorgeous reader lizzy85cec ;) hope you enjoyed Hun._

_Reviews are love, it feds my musie and I will write faster!_

_Till the next chapter_

_Xoxo_


	15. Turning point

Elena knew what she had said to Damon yesterday was monumental - that she would change for him. And she didn't regret telling him, she didn't regret wanting it. She knew the blood had changed her. How could it not? She was now connected to Damon in the most primal way. How many other partners could say about their lovers they shared a deep seated bond where they could feel each others emotions? She knew Damon's love for her was real and she wanted nothing more than to share in eternity with him together. Elena felt completely sure of herself.

What she wasn't sure of, was everything at Mystic Falls. Family, Friends, School. If she turned she had a feeling Bonnie would have a fit and disown her. Aunt Jenna would never to allowed to know and even though Jeremy would be shocked, he would support her. She knew everyone would love her but wouldn't see her as the same Elena. She felt annoyed. Why shouldn't they? She would be the same Elena right?

Elena pushed the thought away. It was dusk of the last night of her getaway. Looking out the window of Damon's penthouse she felt torn up inside. Her emotions were all over the place. Elena felt the shakes coming on as sat and stared blankly out into the night sky. Her arm began to move, twitching in involuntarily as she considered what she had to do. Panic swelled in her heart.

Life was speeding along to fast and she would have to make decisions before life overtook her. Everything was going to fast. She loved Damon, how she had not seen that before she came here was the understatement of her life but then she didn't really know who Stefan was either. Damon had offered her a way out and yes it was selfish, it was cruel to leave her family but it was still an option. If she knew her friends and family were going to be protected by Bonnie's wards then she didn't need to worry about them. All she wanted was for them to be protected so she could now run. Damon had offered sanctuary and she wanted it.

With twenty four hours before she left here for Mystic Falls or some other destination with Damon, the clock was against her. She wished for more time that would never come. With every passing minute, time was robbed from her and she needed to decide if she would leave with him.

"Elena" Damon said in a serious tone as he walked into the room. He could sense the waves of self doubt and fear rolling of her.

"Damon" She replied in the same voice.

"You really need to stop worrying that pretty little head of yours." As he sped over to her stroking her hair and pulling her into his embrace.

"Its kind of hard when I feel like my whole life is spinning wildly out of control" she looked at him "Damon you know what's going on inside of me."

He nodded "Let me fix it then."

Elena closed her eyes, letting her mind open to Damon. His feather light touch ran up her arms sending electricity to her bones. Peace washed over her as he projected his emotions. She felt completely safe inside his mind, like she was home there. Her breathing slowed as her heart beat steadied in her chest. She lent her forehead on his as they connected. He was taking her grief and turning it into joy. Feeling after feeling crashed over her mind like a wave.

"Damon" she whispered to his lips.

She kissed him gently. There foreheads connected, she climbed onto him, her legs wrapping around his hips, her arms snaked there way around his neck and she pulled him closer to her. He held her up as the kiss turned from gentle to pure need. Elena began to choke up, the thoughts from Damon's mind filling her with unconditional love and pure desire. Tears began to stream down her face as Damon whispered into her mind how much he loved her.

Still utterly connected Damon walked over to the bed and gently laid her down, her hair splayed out, she wouldn't let go of him, she needed him. He placed her hands on his face knowing she couldn't bear the loss. He ripped his shirt off and then slid his jeans and underwear off. Then he did the same for her until they were both naked.

He crawled over her. There bodies connecting at every point from head to toes. He kissed her again and the tears flowed vertically from her eyes. Staining the sheets below her. Damon hovered over her; he kissed the skin where her tears streamed. Nothing else mattered more than being together.

"I love you so much Elena" He provoked her tears further as he whispered to her.

She wrapped her legs around his hips and he entered her core slowly. Brown eyes met blue and they were perfectly synchronized in this space of time. There love making was slow and pure. Sharing minds, hearts and body as his he thrust deeper into her core.

Elena watched as the man above her bared his soul. The vulnerability washed over his features as he let her in further to his mind. He wanted all of her and nothing more. Elena saw how much he wanted to utterly possess her and make her his. He wanted her as his vampire princess.

Looking into the blue depths of his eyes she mouthed "Do it", Damon cocked his head to the side unsure of the meaning in her words.

"Turn me" She spoke again as he thrust slowly into her core. "Now, do it now Damon" she pleaded with him. Opening her mind to him she let her own sureness of her decision shine though to him.

Damon continued to slowly make love to her as the revelation of her decision hit his heart. She was willing to change for him and she wanted it now.

Elena wrapped her arms around Damon's shoulders bringing him down closer to her, she opened her legs further allowing deeper access for him and she dug her heels into his thighs asking him to go deeper.

As his member sunk into her again and again, he placed his sweaty forehead on hers.

"Are… you… sure…?" he asked between thrusts, "there…. is… no…. going…. Back"

"Damon, ugh, I've never been more… Oh my god… sure in my life. I love you Damon"

A smile spread across Damon's face as he confirmed her wish. He had wanted this for so long and now Elena would be his forever. Damon sped his thrusts up. He needed more of her to be deeper inside of her.

"Open your eyes" he demanded of her. She complied. His eyes were intense as he ground into her faster and faster.

"I'll do it. I love you".

The pleasure of Damon's thrusts sent Elena over the edge and he brought her to orgasm. Her walls spasmed around him as she screamed his name in ecstasy. She began to shake in pleasure as the waves of her orgasm took her to another place.

Damon's thrusts slowed, "Elena I'm going to bite you now, it won't be painful, I promise." He whispered into her ear. She nodded as he sunk his fangs into her neck.

He began to orgasm as he drunk in her blood, the animal inside him wanting to take over as he knew this was the last time he drunk from her as a human, next time he sunk his fangs into her she would be a vampire.

Elena closed her eyes and felt everything she was being pulled from her neck. This was it, she was going to turn, she would transition and become Damon's princess of darkness. She remembered that she wouldn't be able to go into the sunlight until a witch spelled an item of hers. The pleasure of Damon's thrusts faded as she felt herself slipping off the edge of the world. Her head began to spin and she tried to open her eyes but they weren't obeying. Lightness took over her and she felt like she was no longer on the bed. She felt like she wasn't anywhere as the darkness pulled her down.

Damon fought his inner animal down, only for it to spring to life again. It was raging because he was killing her. The sweet ambrosia liquid flowing down his throat caused him to moan as he felt her heart begin to slow. Elena slipped into unconsciousness and he withdrew his member from her, yet continued to drink from her. He knew the end was coming; her blood was becoming richer as he sucked the last remnants of her body.

Elena's heart was stuttering and stalling, begging to stop yet not being able to yet. Damon sucked a few ore mouthfuls pulling all he could from her and then her heart gave way with one final beat. It was done. Elena was lying limp on the bed, dead to be more precise. Yet she would wake and when she woke she would be glorious.

From the amount of Damon's blood she had ingested and due to their bond, the transition wouldn't take long. Damon was expecting her to wake within the next twenty minutes. But she would be starving for blood because he had drained her. He wondered what she would like when she woke some vampire's transition easily and others don't.

Damon got off the bed and covered her with a sheet. He brushed her face with a finger tip as he looked down at his girl, soon to be his forever. He couldn't wait for her to wake and begin the transition. He would teach her everything she needed to know. He would show her how to hunt, how to drain a human effectively. Oh the fun they could have.

He sat on the bed and waited, waited for what felt like an eternity before she opened her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>AN – To all my lovely readers sorry this update took so long! Im not entirely happy with it but I wanted to get something out to you all. _

_I've recently found out some wonderful news that my husband I are expecting our second baby! *Yay* yet my writing is suffering as Im combating terrible morning sickness, it has made my inspiration for writing and reading run as I feel constant nausea 24/7. I want to make you all aware I am not abandoning my stories simply taking a short hiatus until I feel well enough to write again. This chapter took a good couple of weeks for me to write = (_

_Music for this chapter Cold Play – Fix you_

_Anyway I would love to hear your thoughts so please leave a review, it will make my day!_

_Lots of love, F _

_xoxo_


End file.
